Genius and the Jock
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara hates the school football star, Zuko Agni. So what happens when they both get the leads to the school play Beauty and the Beast? Can Zuko and Katara get along and learn to work together? There may be something there that wasn't there before.
1. First Day Back From Summer Vacation

**I've wanted to do a modern day Avatar story for a while and thought of this. So here's **_**Genius and the Jock.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The sun shone brightly on the large tan building of Elemental High. Teenagers hung out on the stone steps outside the building. It was the first day back from summer vacation and everyone were catching up with the summer news. Who hooked up, who broke up, who moved away, who moved into town, and other stuff. 

Under a tree sat a pretty, 15-year old girl. She had light brown skin, wavy waist long dark brown hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. She was wearing jeans with a sparkly light blue tank top and white and blue sneakers. A blue book bag sat at her side while she read a thick book.

"Katara!" shouted a girl's voice. The blue-eyed girl looked up from her book to see two teens her age coming toward her. One, the girl who had called her, had black hair tied back in a messy bun and a green headband, pale skin, ice blue eyes and was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, jeans and green sneakers **(A/N: Since this girl is Toph, I'm going to mention now that, in this story, Toph is not blind. She can see :)**. Following the girl was a boy a bit taller than her with storm gray eyes, short black hair and fair skin, wearing a yellow and red striped shirt, jeans and red and brown sneakers.

"Hi, Toph. Hi, Aang," Katara said, closing her book.

"Finishing up summer reading?" asked Aang.

"No," said Katara, putting the book in her bag, "Just reading for fun." Toph rolled her eyes.

"I still don't understand why you read for fun," Toph said, "I hate reading."

"So how was your summer?" Aang asked as he and Toph sat across from Katara.

"Pretty good," said Katara, "It was sad to see Sokka leave for college, but he was so excited to go. And the summer reading was _so boring. _I think the teachers purposely pick the most boring books for us to read. I mean, there are so many good books out there."

"Oh great, she's on a book rant again," Toph mumbled.

"Well, it's true," Katara said, "Anyway, we better get to homeroom. We don't want to get detention for being late." The three friends stood up, Katara picking up her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Who do you guy's have for homeroom?" Katara asked as they walked down the hallway of green lockers.

"Mr. Yu," Toph answered.

"Mr. Roku," Aang answered.

"I've got Mr. Pakku," Katara said.

"I heard Zuko's in that homeroom too," Aang said.

"Great," Katara grumbled, rolling her ocean blue eyes. She _hated _him. Zuko Agni was captain of the football team, Mr. Popular and the guy all the girls (except Katara and Toph) had a crush on. He had pale skin and long black hair than hung in front of his handsome gold eyes. And he was cocky as hell. He also had flame shaped scar over his left eye. No one knew how he got it. The last guy that asked had his nose introduced to Zuko's fist. Zuko also had a beautifulsister named Azula with pale skin identical to his and straight shoulder length black hair. She ruled the school with her two friends Ty Lee, the Cheerleading Captain, and Mai, the Goth that no one messed with. And Azula was the Queen Bitch.

"See you guys at later," Katara said, heading toward her locker.

"See ya," said Toph.

"Bye," said Aang. Katara turned down a hall and went to her locker. Pulling a slip of paper out of her pocket, Katara put in the combination to her locker on the paper. Only it wouldn't open. She tried a few more times and it still didn't work.

"Stupid locker," Katara mumbled.

"Having trouble?" a voice said in her ear. Katara nearly jumped a mile high in the air and turned around to see Zuko standing behind her, wearing a short sleeve black shirt, dark jeans and red sneakers.

"No," Katara snapped, "I'm doing just fine. Why are you here?" 

"My locker is next to yours," Zuko said, putting the combination into his locker. Only it didn't work. He tried it a few more times, but the locker refused to open.

"Let me see your combination," Zuko said to Katara.

"Heck no," Katara said, trying the combination again. The darn thing just wouldn't work. Zuko looked over her shoulder at her combination and putting it into his locker. It opened.

"Here, this is probably your combination," Zuko said, taking Katara's slip of paper and giving her his. Katara reluctantly put the combination into her locker and it opened. She was putting a few of her books in it when the bell rang for homeroom.

"Oh shoot," she said, as she and Zuko slammed their lockers shut and raced down the hall to their classrooms. But they knew it was too late. Mr. Pakku was famous for giving a student detention even if they were a second late. Zuko and Katara burst through the door. Mr. Pakku looked up at them from his seat at his desk.

"Mr. Agni, Ms. Mizu, detention," Mr. Pakku said sternly. Katara groaned as she and Zuko took their seats, her in the front and Zuko in the back. Katara hadn't gotten detention a day in her life. And worse, she had detention with Zuko. 

**There's the first chapter! How was it? Justin case your wondering, Katara's last name, Mizu, is Japanese for water. Please Review!**


	2. Detention and Auditions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Beauty and the Beast, or the songs _Belle _or _Something There_.**

"Katara over here!" Aang called to Katara at lunch. Katara walked over to join her friends at a table near the back of the cafeteria. Along with Toph and Aang, Katara sat with her other friends Haru, Teo, Maang, and Duke. Katara was about to pay for her lunch until Azula cut in front of her.

"Umm, excuse me," Katara said, tapping Azula's shoulder, "I was here first." Azula looked back at Katara, pursing her red lips. Azula was dressed in a red tube top with a black mini skirt and red knee-high boots. Her perfectly straight black hair hung at her shoulders.

"I know," Azula snapped.

"So can you move to the back of the line?" Katara asked.

"Hmmm, let me think about it," said Azula, tapping her chin in mock thought, "No." Katara took a deep calming breath. Azula was the only person in front of her. It wouldn't take long for her to get her lunch and pay. But of course, Azula took her sweet time getting her lunch. When Katara finally paid for lunch, she walked over to the table and sat next to Toph.

"Katara, did you hear about the school play?" Haru asked.

"No," said Katara, "What is it?"

"Beauty and the Beast," Haru answered.

"Katara, why don't you try out for Belle?" Toph suggested, "You both love to read."

"I don't know," said Katara, picking at her meatloaf. Or whatever kind of meat it was. It wasn't really identifiable, "I don't really like performing in front of people."

"Come on," said Aang, "You'll be great. And Toph and I will audition."

"Toph who?" Toph asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Toph you," Aang said. Toph thought were a moment.

"I guess it'll be pretty cool," she said with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll audition," Katara said, "At least if I get the part, the costume will look cute. When are the auditions?"

"After school," said Duke. Katara groaned.

"I can't go," she said, "I have detention." Everyone looked at Katara in shock.

"_You _have detention?" said Maang in shock. Katara nodded.

"Why?" asked Toph.

"I couldn't get my locker open," Katara said, "Zuko helped me out, but we both ended up getting to homeroom late. And you know hoe Mr. Pakku is."

"That old goatfart," Toph said, "He gave detention last year because I was, like, _one second _late to class."

"At least detention is only from 3:00 to 4:00," said Teo, "Auditions don't end until 6:00."

"That's the first part of good news of the day," said Katara.

"Oh, don't be modest," said Toph, "We know all the teachers love you and it's only the first day of school."

Aside from loving to read, Katara was also known as a teacher's pet (except to Mr. Pakku) and the smartest girl in her grade if not the whole school.

"I can't help it if teachers love me," Katara said, "And I'm always recognized as Sokka's sister, so the teachers know me." The friends talked until the lunch period was over. The rest of the day went by smoothly for Katara. Until the end of the day when Katara dragged herself to Mr. Pakku's room. She and Zuko were the only two in there.

_Oh great, _Katara thought as she sat in a seat across the room from Zuko and putting her head down on the desk, _Stuck in a room for an hour with no one but Zuko and Mr. Pakku. Why doesn't someone just shoot me now and end my misery?_

"I'm going to the teacher's lounge," Mr. Pakku suddenly announced fifteen minutes later, "You two better be here when I get back." He got up and left the room. Once the sound of footsteps disappeared, Zuko said to Katara, "I heard you're auditioning for the school play." Katara lifted her head from the desk, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I overheard you and your friends talking," he said.

"You were spying?" Katara asked angrily.

"Spying, eavesdropping, same difference," Zuko said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and don't talk to me," she said, putting her head back down. There were a few moments of silence until something hit the side of Katara's head. She looked up to see a crumpled piece of paper on her desk. She uncrumpled it and written on it was:

_So what part are you auditioning for?_

_-Zuko_

Katara rolled her eyes and scribbled on the paper:

_Belle_

_P. S. I know the note is from you. Who else is in this room? Now leave me alone. I would like to spend the rest of my time in hell in peace._

Katara threw it back at Zuko. Zuko read it, looked at Katara and grinned at her. Katara just blew the hair out of her face and put her head down again. The minutes ticked by until Mr. Pakku finally came back and dismissed Katara and Zuko. Katara picked up her bag and raced out of the room to the auditorium where auditions were being held.

"Am I too late?" Katara asked, sitting next to Aang.

"You're just in time," Aang said, "I already auditioned for Lumiere and Toph just finished her audition for Mrs. Potts."

"Mrs. Potts?" Katara giggled.

"It was either that or the trashy French broom thing," Aang said. Toph came back and sat next to Aang.

"Katara, you better get backstage," she said, "The Belle auditions are next. Good luck."

"Thanks," Katara said, leaving her bag with her friends and going backstage. There were many other girls back there already.

"Azula Agni, come to the stage," announced on of the judges. Azula strutted right by Katara onto the stage. Even from backstage, Katara could hear her audition. Azula sung the song _Belle _and read a few lines from the script. And she was _amazing_. She came backstage with a smirk on her face.

"Beat that loser," she whispered to Katara before going off to Ty Lee and Mai.

"Azula, you were amazing!" Ty Lee squealed excitedly, "Wasn't she amazing Mai?"

"Whatever," Mai said emotionlessly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Katara Mizu, come to the stage," said the judge. Katara took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage.

"You will be singing _Something There_," said the judge, who was Ms. Wu, "Along with-" Ms. Wu was cut off when a white haired student dressed in black, who was helping out with the auditions, came and whispered something in her ear. Ms. Wu said, "Okay, he can audition now." Ms. Wu turned back to Katara and said, "You will be singing with a late comer, Zuko Agni." Katara's eyes widened in horror.

_You've got to be friggin' kidding me, _she thought. But it was Zuko who stepped onto the stage.

"WE LOVE YOU ZUKO!" shouted a group of nearby fangirls. Zuko grinned at them while Katara rolled her eyes.

"Now face each other and begin," Ms. Wu said. Katara reluctantly turned to face Zuko and Zuko looked at her. Katara began the song:

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear_

_And so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Zuko began to sing and Katara had to admit, he had a great voice:

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_Katara: New_

_And a bit alarming_

_Who had ever thought that this could be_

_True_

_That he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
_

"Great job," Ms. Wu said enthusiastically, "Now will you read these lines," Ms. Wu came to the stage and handed both Zuko and Katara a piece of paper.

"Now go," she said once back in her seat. Zuko spoke first.

Zuko: _Belle, there's something I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes. _

(Katara looks at him with a raised eyebrow)

Zuko: _It's a surprise._

(Katara shrugs and closes her eyes. Zuko waves his hand in front of them to make sure they're closed. Zuko takes Katara's hand and they walk to the edge of the stage **(and Katara tries to ignore how soft and warm Zuko's hand feels)**)

Katara:_ Can I open them?_

Zuko: _No, no, not yet. Wait here._

(Zuko walks around the stage and acts as if opening curtains to a window)

Katara: _Now can I open them?_

Zuko: _Alright, now._

(Katara opens her eyes and looks around in amazement as if seeing a huge library)

Katara (amazed): _I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!_

Zuko_: You-you like it?_

Katara_: It's wonderful!_

Zuko_: Then it's your's._

Katara_: Oh, than you so much!_

"Excellent," said Ms. Wu, "Now just read the lines under it and you're done." Katara looked at the script and grinned.

_Good, an arguing scene, _she thought, _this shouldn't be too hard._

Katara_: Just hold still._

(Acts as if trying to clean a wound on Zuko's arm. Zuko makes a roaring noise)

Zuko (shouting): _That hurts!_

Katara (also shouting): _If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!_

Zuko_: Well, if you hadn't of run away, this wouldn't of happened._

Katara_: If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't of run away._

(Zuko thinks for a moment)

Zuko_: Well you shouldn't of been in the West Wing._

Katara_: Well you should learn to control your temper. _(calmly) _Now hold still, this might sting a little._

(Zuko winces)

Katara: _By the way, thank you for saving my life._

(Zuko looks at her, surprised)

Zuko (quietly): _You're welcome._

"Marvelous" said Ms. Wu happily, "The list of who got what parts will be posted on the school bulletin board tomorrow."

"Great job," Zuko whispered to Katara.

"You too," Katara mumbled. And the two of them stepped off of the stage.

**There's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. The Parts

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. My computer's hard drive crashed and I had to order a new one. And because I got a new hard drive, all the the things on the old hard drive were deleated, including the newest chapter for this story T.T I also had to reinstall everything on my computer, including the internet and that took **_**forever**_**. So finally, here's chapter 3 of **_**Genius and the Jock**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Beauty and the Beast.**

"Gran-Gran, I'm home!" Katara called out as she stepped through the door to her house. The smell of stewed sea prunes floated from the kitchen.Katara walked into the kitchen to find her grandmother at the kitchen, weraing a pale pink apron, her long gray hair tied up in a bun. Katara sat down at the round kitchen table, dropping her bookbag on the ground next to her. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl at the center of the table and bit into it.

"How was school?" Gran-Gran asked from her place at the stove.

"Great," Katara saud with another bite of her apple, "I tried out for the part of Belle in the school play _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Your mother was in that play when she went to high school," Gran-Gran said, smiling sadly at the memory. Katara's mother had died when Katara was two and Sokka was three. Katara's mother had been driving home her job at the aquarium when she was hit by a drunck driver. The crashed killed her instantly. Katara's mother loved the water and Katara had inherited her mother's love for water. It was all that connected Katara to her mother since her mother died when Katara was a young age and she didn't remember her much about her.

"I think I still have the picture of her and your father in the play," Gran-Gran said, "Your father had been Beast. Watch the sea prunes while I look for it." Gran-Gran lef the kitchen. Katara was just finishing up her apple when she came back a few minutes later with a picture in a silver frame.

"Here it is," said Gran-Gran, handing Katara the picture. The picture was of Katara's mother, wearing Belle's gold dress, her hair done up like Belle's and she was holding a red rose in her hand. She had a radiant smile on her face and her cheeks were pink from blushing. Katara's father looked a bit awkward. He had taken off his Beast mask, but had on the Beast's blue suit and under it, what looked like tons of brown fur including brown furred clawed boots and brown furred clawed gloves. One of his arms was wrapped around Katara's mother's waist and he had a slightly nervous smile on his face. Now, Katara's father was in the military and was currently overseas.

"I remember before the play, your mother hated your father," Gran-Gran said, "She was the school braniac while your father was captain of the football team. And as concieted as can be. When she found out the two of them got the leads, she nearly knocked down the front door. But over time, she earned there was more to him than what she saw."

"Well the other lead this time is _Zuko_," Katara spoke his name as if it were a curse.

"Iroh's nephew?" Gran-Gran asked. Katara nodded. Iroh ran the local tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. Alot of the teens hung out their and Zuko and Azula worked there. Well, Azula actualy just flirted with the cute guys.

"He seems like a sweet boy," Gran-Gran said, returning to the stewed sea prunes.

"And Azula's a pure white angel," Katara said sarcastically. Gran-Gran shook her head in shame.

"That girl is such a tramp," she said. Katara giggled.

"I'm gonna go do homework," Katara said, grabbing her backpack from the floor.

* * *

When Katara went to school the next day, it seemed as if the whole school were crowded around the school bulletin board.

"They put up the who got what parts in the play," Toph said, her and Aang appearing at Katara's sky. The three friends pushed their way toward the bulletin board.

"I got the part of Lumiere!" Aang said excitedly. Toph groaned.

"I got Mrs. Potts," she complained, "I didn't even want to audition." Katara however, was completly silent. She had gotten the lead as Belle. But the lead as Beast was...

"Zuko," Katara croaked, "This can't be happening."

"Out of my way!" Azula ordered. The crowd immediately parted, allowing Azula and her two friends, Ty Lee and Mai, through. Azula looked at the list of parts and shrieked. She turned to Katara, hatred clear in her eyes.

"How the hell did _you _get the part of Belle instead of _me_?" she shrieked. Katara just shrugged.

"There must be some mistake," Azula insisted, "Why would they choose a loser like you?" Katara frowned.

"Maybe because I was better than you," she snapped back. Azula laughed a cold laugh.

"In your dreams," she said.

"At least my ego's not so big that it needs it's own solar system," Katara said angrily, "The world doesn't revolve around you Azula."

"Leave her alone," Ty Lee piped up.

"No Ty Lee," said Azula with a smirk, holding up a hand to quite her friend, "Let her speak. I want to hear what the little _bitch _has to say." Katara snapped and swung her fist right at Azula's pretty little face. That was, until Toph grabbed her arm to stop Katara from bashing Azula's face in.

"Come on Katara," Toph said, dragging her friend from the forming fight, Aang at their heels "Let's go find you a happy place."

"Let me go," Katara grumbeled. To make things wore, Zuko came down the hall and noticed Katara's angry face.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Leave me alone!" Katara shouted, storming down the hall.

"What's wrong with her?" Zuko asked Toph.

"She's just mad 'cause you both got the leads for the school play," Toph said.

"Why would she be mad about that?" Zuko asked.

" 'Cause she thinks your sister is a bitch and you're a concieted jerk," said Toph simply, "Come on Aang, lets get to class."

**Well, there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Open Your Mind to the Possibilities

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Beauty and the Beast.**

Katara's bad mood lasted through lunch.

"Katara, you should be happy," Haru said after Katara slammed her tray onto the onto the table, "You got the lead of the play."

"With Zuko," Katara pointed out.

"Well, maybe he's not as bad as you think," Aang said. Katara glared him.

"Guys like Zuko are always the same," Katara said, stabbinging her tater tot with her forks, "Dumb," stab, "Inconsiderate," stab, "Stupid," stab, "Obnoxious," stab, "Jerks," stab.

"Well, did the tater tots have to suffer for that?" Toph asked, looking at the pile of now mashed tater tots on Katara's tray.

When Katara got home that day, she went upstairs to her room, flobbing onto her bed and called her brother, Sokka. There was suppose to be rehersal for the play that day, but Ms. Wu had an emergency and had to leave.

"Hiya," came a male voice from the other end. Katara recognized it as the voice of her brother's roomate, Bumi.

"Hi Bumi, it's Katara," Katara said, "Is Sokka there?"

"Yeah, hold on," Bumi said, "SOKKA! YOUR SISTER'S ON THE PHONE!" There was a shiffling noise and Sokka's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Katara, what's up?" he said.

"Hi Sokka," Katara said, "Guess what?"

"What?" her brother asked. Katara giggled.

"Your suppose to guess," she said.

"You and Aang are dating?" Sokka guessed.

"Ew, no," Katara said, "Aang's my friend, not my boyfriend."

"You got a D on a test?"

"No,"

"There was a food fight at lunch?"

"No,"

"Did Toph break the hand of some guy from the wrestling team again?"

"No,"

"Mr. Pakku fell down a well!" Katara burst into laughter at her brother's guess.

"No," she laughed, "I got the lead in the school play _Beauty and the Beast._"

"So your the beast?" Sokka joked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, "I'm Belle. Zuko's the beast."

"Zuko Agni," Sokka asked, laughter in his voice, "Don't you hate him?"

"More like despise," Katara said.

"Katara you shoud really get to know the guy," Sokka said, "You've gotta open you mind to the possibilites." Katara shook her head.

"You've been hanging around Bumi too much," she said.

"Hey, I gotta live with him," said Sokka, "And FYI, he's a bit cuckoo."

"Really," said Katara sarcastically with a laugh, "I never would have guessed. Anyway, I better go do my homework."

"Okay," Sokka said, "Talk to you later sis." Katara hung up the phone, but made no move to start her homework. Everyone kept telling her to give Zuko a chance. But her and Zuko were complete opposites. Zuko was the superpopular jock while Katara was the quiet, smart girl. What was Ms. Wu thunking, giving the two of them the lead parts?

"Just grin and bear it, Katara," she said to herself, "Grin and bear it." But guys like Zuko were always the same. She should know.

**Well, there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. At Rehearsal

**Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or **_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

The first rehersal of Beauty and the Beast started that day. Katara was sitting backstage, mermorizing the song _Belle_. It had been a while since she last saw _Beauty and the Beast _and she needed ome refreshing on the songs. Zuko was currently on stage doing the prolouge.

"Hey Katara," said a voice above Katara. She looked up to see Jet looking down at her. Jet was sort of the punk/rebel guy of the school. He had brown eyes, tanned skin and messy brown hair. He was currently wearing a black leather jacket over a dark red shirt, black leather pants with silver chains on them and red and black sneakers with white skulls on them.

"Hi Jet," Katara said, "What are you doing here?"

"I got the part of Gaston," Jet said, sitting next to her.

"That's cool," Katara said, going back to to the song. Jet leaned over to see what she was reading.

"I'm assuming you got the part of Belle," Jet said. Katara nodded.

"Nice," he said with a grin.

"My mother was Belle too when she did the play _Beauty and the Beast_," Katara said, "So it's really cool that I also got the part too."

"So your following in your mother's footsteps," Jet said, "Very nice."

"So is this your first time doing a play?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah," Jet said, "My mother thinks I'm a troubled teenager and needed something constructive to do."

"Jet, Ms. Wu wants you on stage," Zuko said, appearing from the stage.

"Alright," said Jet, standing up. He turned to Katara and gave her a heart stopping smile.

"See you around Katara," he said with a wink before leaving. Zuko took the chair Jet left vacant.

"Do you have to sit there?" Katara asked irritably.

"Katara, you shouldn't hang around that Jet guy," Zuko said.

"And since when could you tell me who I can and can't see?" Katara asked.

"I'm just saying," Zuko said, "Jet is bad news."

"Well he seemed perfectly fine to me," Katara said, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a song to memorize." Katara stood up to sit somewhere far away from from Zuko when he called out, "Katara wait." Katara sighed heavily and turned around, hands on her hips.

"Yes," she said a politely as she could.

"Look, your friend, Toph I think he name is, told me what you think of me," Zuko said "And I just wanna say, you've got it me all wrong." Katara just stood there, a look of hatered on her face.

"Please Zuko," she said, "Don't try that on me. All guys like you are the same. Trust me. I've been down that road before and I'm not going down there again." Zuko raised his only eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's none of your buisness," Katara said turning around again, "You wouldn't understand."

"I would understand if you would just tell me," Zuko said standing up. Katara turned around again, glaring at Zuko.

"Read my lips," she said angrily, "Leave me alone."

**Seems like Katara has a little secret going on. Please Review**!


	6. Giving Him A Chance

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**.**

Toph and Aang walked Katara home that day while Katara told them what happened during rehersal.

"Geez Katara, don't you think you were a little harsh?" Toph said when Katara was done talking.

"Toph, don't you remember what happened last time I got close to a jock?" Katara asked. Toph rolled her silver-blue eyes.

"Katara Mizu, that was over a year ago, get over it," he said, punching Katara's arm.

"The girl can hold a grudge," Aang said, shaking his head, "Katara, Zuko's not him. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you like that."

"That's what I thought about him," Katara said, "But I was wrong. Why should Zuko be any different?"

"Can't you at least try?" Aang said, giving Katara his best puppy dog face. Aang hated seeing his best friend so angry.

"Come on Aang, not the puppy dog face," Katara whined, "You know I can't resist it." Aang just kept his puppy dog face right in front of Katara.

"Arrrg, fine," Katara said, "I'll try. But don't bame me if Zuko somehow gets a broken nose."

"Hey Katara," said a voice behind her.

"Speak of the jerk," Katara mumbeled. Her, Aang and Toph turned around to see Zuko heading toward them.

"Play nice Katara," Toph said, patting her friends shouler before her and Aang left.

"Wait, you guys," Katara said. Zuko finally caught up to her.

"Where are your friends going?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," Katara said, then added politely, "So, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to congragulate you on rehersal today," he said, "You were really good."

"Thanks," Katara said, "You weren't that bad yourself."

"All I did was the prolouge," Zuko chuckled, "You got through a whole song."

"Thanks," Katara said with a smile. An awkward silence fell over them.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Zuko asked. Katara bit back an insult and said, "Okay." The two of them walked in silence for a while. Zuko was the first one to break it.

"So made you try out for the play?" he asked her.

"My friends convinced me," Katara said, "And my mom and dad were in the play _Beauty and the Beast _in their school."

"They must be proud of you," Zuko said. Was that sadness Katara heard in his voice?

"Actually, my mother died when I was young," Katara said, looking down, "And my father's overseas."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up," Zuko apoligized.

"It's okay," Katara said, "So, what made you try out for the play?"

"I had an epiphany," Zuko said with a grin. Katara laughed. Who ever thought Zuko would make her laugh?

"But my dad's gonna kill me when he finds out. Not that I plan on telling him," Zuko continued in a different tone.

"Why?" asked Katara curiously.

"He doesn't really like music," Zuko said, "Ever since my mother died. She loved music. After her death, my father couldn't stand music anywhere in the house. I guess it made him remember her and it was too painful for him. The problem is, the only way I can feel close to my mother is by listening to music. My father, to this day, doesn't know I have an iPod."

"He doesn't want you listening to music?" Katara asked. Who knew she could be so curious about the life of her enemy?

"Nope," Zuko said, "I guess joining the musical was also an act of rebellion against my father. And it's a way to feel closer to my mother. She in _Beauty in the Beast _in her school play."

"She was Belle?" Katara asked. Zuko chuckled.

"Actually, she was the enchantress in the prolouge and for the rest of the play, she was that french broom thingy who's name I never remember," he said.

"That's cool," Katara said as her house came into view.

"Well, this is my house," Katara said as they stopped.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Zuko said.

"Is that a statement or a question?" Katara asked with a grin. Zuko laughed.

"A question," Zuko said.

"Well then yes, you'll see me in school," Katara answered. Zuko smiled at her and continued down the sidewalk. And Katara found herself watching his figure walking out of view until he nothing but a speck.

"Katara, are you coming in anytime soon or are you gonna keep drooling over Zuko?" Gran-Gran joked, standing in the doorway. Katara snapped ot of her trance.

"I wasn't drooling over him," Katara said. Gran-Gran laughed and said "That's the same thing your mother said when your father first walked her home."

**Well, there's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**_  
_


	7. The Date

**Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or **_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

Katara found a surprise at her locker the next day. Jet was leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest. A smirk slowly crossed his face when he saw Katara coming toward him.

"Hey Katara," he said.

"Hi," Katara said cheerfully, "Can I get to my locker?"

"Maybe," Jet said, the smirk still on his face, "If you answer a question."

"What's the question?" Katara asked.

"Will you go to the movies with me this Saturday?" Jet asked. Katara felt her heart speed up.

"Ummm, yeah, t-that would be great," she said nervously.

"Great Jet," Jet said, "I'll pick you up around six."

"Okay," Katara said, "Here's my address," Katara took a piece of paper out of her bag and scrawled down her address and cell number.

"Thanks," Jet said with a wink, "See you around." And he walked down the hall. Katara opened her locker, grinning like an idiot.

_I've got a date with Jet, I got a date with Jet, _she thought excitedly. Despite what Zuko said, Jet piqued Katara's interest. And he was SO cute. As she checked her hair in the small mirror attached to the inside of her locker, Katara saw Zuko's reflection walking toward her. And he did not look happy. Katara resisted rolling her eyes, remembering her promise to Aang and Toph. Zuko stopped behind her.

"Your hair looks fine," he said as Katara tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Something tells me you didn't come over here to compliment my hair," said Katara, taking some books out of her locker. Zuko leaned on the locker next to her.

"I sort of overheard you talking to Jet," he said in a low voice, "And I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go out with him."

"Why?" Katara asked, slightly irritated. Why was Zuko so against her hanging out with Jet, unless... Katara bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked.

"You're jealous," Katara laughed. Zuko's raised his eyebrow.

"I am not jealous," he said indigently.

"You so are," said Katara, closing her locker, "Because I'm the only girl in school not totally falling for you."

"I'm not jealous," Zuko repeated.

"Okay," said Katara, still giggling, "Whatever makes you sleep at night." Katara walked away, still giggling.

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT A DATE WITH JET?" Toph shouted out loud at lunch.

"Why don't you say it a little louder Toph," Katara suggested, "I don't think they heard you in CHINA!"

"Sorry," Toph said, lowering her voice, "I just can't believe it! You haven't dated anyone since...well, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Katara said, "But something with Jet just clicks."

"Maybe it's cause you're both in the play," Aang suggested.

"Nah," Katara said, "Then you'd think I'd fall for Zuko since Beast is Belle's romantic interest. And hell would freeze over before I fall for Zuko."

"Maybe one day you'll have a change of heart about Zuko," Haru suggested.

"And maybe someday I'll wear a frilly pink dress," Toph said, "Katara's hated Zuko since he walked into the school."

"But now she has the chance to really know him," Duke put in, "Maybe she'll change her mind."

"Not gonna happen," Katara said, "Besides, it's so cliché. The smart girl falling for the popular guy. It's tired out."

**Well, there's chaper 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Why?

**Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**.**

Katara was at her locker at the end of the day, getting some books before going to rehersal.

"Hello there Belle," Jet said with a grin, leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Hello Gaston," Katara said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to rehersal?" Jet asked.

"Of course not," Katara said. At that moment, Zuko decided to appear at his locker and silence fell over the three. Tension seemed to hover between Jet and Zuko, and Katara was caught in the middle.

"Let's go Jet," she said quickly, closing her locker door harder than necessary and rushing away from Zuko. Jet caught up with her.

"Katara, is there omething going on between you and Zuko?" Jet asked.

"He's just being a jerk lately," Katara said with a flip of her hair, "He doesn't think I should hang out with you. I personally think he's just jealous because I'm the only girl in school that hates his guts."

"Well it's nice to know that the prettist girl in school isn't into Zuko," Jet said, putting his arm around Katara's shoulders. Katara felt herself blush.

"I guess I'm just different," she said quietly.

"I like different," Jet whispered in her ear. Katara's smiled. The two of them wallked backstage where it was crowded with the rest of the _Beauty and the Beast _cast. Aang came rushing toward Katara and Jet.

"Where have you two been?" he panted, "Ms. Wu's been on the warpath looking for you two."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"We were suppose to reherse the scene where Gaston proposes to Belle today," Aand said, "But we can't reherse without Gaston and Belle."

"But it's not even time for rehersal," Katara said, looking at her watch, "We still have five..." That's when Katara noticed her watch had stopped working.

"Oh crap," she said, "We better get going." She and Jet rushed onto stage, almost running right into Ms. Wu.

"Where have you been?!" she shrieked, her gray hair coming out of it's neat bun, "You've held us up for fifteen minutes. FIFTEEN MINUTES. If you two can't get here on time-"

"It's not there fault," said Zuko, coming onto the stage, "Katara lost her history textbook and Jet helped her look for it." Katara looked at Zuko in surprise. Why was he making up this lie in order to dave her and Jet?

"Katara is this true?" Ms. Wu asked. Katara nodded.

"Well," said Ms. Wu, smoothing down her hair, "Don't let it happen again. Not let's get started." Ms. Wu stepped off the stage.

"Zuko thank you so much!" Katara said. Zuko just shrugged.

"No problem," Zuko said. And then he turned and left the stage.

_But why did he do that? _Katara thought.

**Well, there's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Falling

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had so many new story ideas, I got sidetracked :) Anyway, here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**.**

"Zuko! Zuko wait up!" Katara called out, running to catch up with Zuko as he walked out of the school.

"Zuko, why did you cover for Jet and I today at rehersal?" she asked. Zuko just shrugged.

"I didn't want you and your boyfriend to get in trouble," Zuko said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I know your lying," she said, "And Jet's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever," Zuko said before walking away from school. Katara began to walk after him before she heard snickering behind her. She tured to see Azula leaning against a wall.

"Getting around, aren't we Katara?" Azula teased, "First Jet, now my brother."

"Leave me alone Azula," Katara snapped.

"Nah, I don't feel like it," Azula said, checking her perfectly maicured nails, "Keep going around like this and you'll be known as the school whore."

"I think you already took that position," Katara retorted. Anger flashed in Azula's yellow eyes.

"Look," she said in a threating voice, walking toward Katara, "Ever since he met you Zuko's been different. He's been distracted at hime. He's forgetting his place as the most popular guy in school and falling for you, a geek." Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Zuko's not falling for me," she said, laughing at the thought. Azula stood right in her face.

"Yes he is," she said "And that's going to ruin his and mine reputation at the school. I'll be known as the sister of the popular guy that fell for a geek. So leave Zuko alone." Azula turned on her heel and walked out of the school. Katara stood there dumbstruck. Zuko falling for her? Impossible. Azula was just trying to mess with her head.

* * *

"AZULA SAID WHAT?!" Toph screamed into the phone when Katara called her the next day. Katara held the phoe at arm's length while her friend screamed.

"Why do you keep screaming?" Katara said once Toph calmed down.

"It's just...you and Zuko...and you hate him," Toph said.

"I know," Katara answered, flopping face up on her bed, "The thing is, what is Azula was telling the truth?"

"Katara, this is Azula were talking about," Katara said.

"I know," Katara said, "But it would make since. She's protecting her own reputation and keeping me away from Zuko at the same time. Although I see him everyday at rehersal."

"But wait, you said Zuko's father hates music," Toph said, "Why would Azula audition, knowing this?" Katara thought for a moment.

"I don't know," she said, "Arrrg, none of this is making sense."

"Personally, I just think Azula is a bit crazy," Toph said, "Or alot crazy."

**I really liked that last line, because we all know Azula's just a bit insane o.O Please Review!**


	10. A Date With Jet

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've got to stop getting sidetracked. Anyway, here's chapter 10! It's Jet and Katara's date :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the movie _Speed Racer_****.**

When Katara's alarm clock went off at 9:00 a.m. on Saturday, she groaned sleeply and hit the snooze button. Why was her alarm set so early? On Saturdays she usually slept until noon. Then it hit her. HER DATE WITH JET WAS TODAY! Katara immediately got out of bed and raced to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Then went back into her room to find something to wear. Eventually she picked out a purple off the shoulder top, and a pair of jeans with pink jewled butterflies going up one of the legs and blue high-heeled sandals. While she was combing her hair, Katara heard the doorbell downstairs.

"Katara, Jet is here!" her grandmother shouted upstairs.

"I'm coming!" Katara shouted back, putting on lipgloss. Her grandmother came upstairs and into her room.

"Katara, you look lovely," Gran-Gran said.

"Thanks Gran-Gran," Katara said, smiling at her grandmother.

"Here, I want you to have this," Gran-Gran pulled out of her pocket a necklace. It was a blue pendent with waves like the ocean. It was on a blue silk ribbon.

"Gran-Gran, it's beautiful," Katara said in awe, holding the necklace carefully in her hands.

"It was your mother's," Gran-Gran said, "Well, actually, it was mine. I passed it on to your mother when she went on her first date. Now I want you two have it."

"Gran-Gran..." Katara said, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Katara wrapped her grandmother in a hug.

"Now, go," her grandmother said, "He's waiting." Katara nodded, putting on the necklace and raced downstairs. Jet was sitting on the couch when Katara walked in.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," said Katara nervously.

"You look nice," Jet said as the two of them walked out the door.

"You two have fun," Gran-Gran said once she came back downstairs.

"Bye, Gran-Gran," Katara called back to her grandmother. Jet led her down the walkway from her house to a black motorcycle.

"We're taking this?" Katara asked nervously. She had never been on a motorcycle before.

"Yeah," said Jet, tossing her one of the helmets and putting the other on himself, "You scared?"

"Kind of," Katara said strapping on the helmet, "I'd just like to get through this date in one piece." Jet got onto his motorcycle.

"Just hold on to me," he said. Katara climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked her with a grin.

"No," Katara squeaked. Jet just chuckled and the next thing Katara knew, they were speeding off. Katara tightened her grip around him, watching the world zoom past her wand the wind whip through her hair. It didn't take long for them to reach the movie theater. Jet parked his motorcycle and helped Katara off. It wasn't until she got off that she noticed how much her legs were shaking. Jet caught her before she fell.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm just not used to motorcycles."

"You'll get used to it," Jet said, taking her helmet from her. They went to pay for their tickets.

"What movie do you want to see?" Jet asked her. Katara looked at the screen displaying the movie choices.

"What about _Speed Racer_?" she suggested. Jet looked at her in surprise.

"You'll like that movie?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Katara, "Why do you ask?" Jet shrugged.

"Most girls I know wouldn't like racing movies," he said. Katara grinned.

"Well I'm not most girls," she said. Jet grinned back and paid for their tickets. They went to get popcorn and soda before heading to the theater. They took seats near the back. The movie was really good. Katara was hooked from the beginning. But that didn't stop her from noticing that halfway through the movie, Jet, pretending to yawn, put his arm around her. Katara just smiled and moved closer to him. When the movie ended and they left, Katara felt Jet slip his hand into hers.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" he asked.

"Yeah," Katara said, "I'm not too anxious to get on that motorcycle again." Jet chuckeled and the two of them made their way down the sidewalk. Katara was silent.

"Katara, is something bothering you?" Jet asked. Katara snapped out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing," she said. Jet stopped walking.

"Katara something's wrong," he said. Katara sighed.

"It's just something Zuko said," she said.

"What was it?" Jet asked.

"He said you were bad news," Katara said, "I didn't think of it much, but it was bothering me. And you've been nothing but nice to me throughout this whole date."

"Do you know what I think?" Jet said.

"What?" Katara asked. Jet lifted his hand and cupped Katara's chin in his hand, lifting her head toward his.

"I think," he said, "That Zuko is just jealous that I'm dating the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl in school." Katara felt a smile spread across her face.

"Aw, Jet," Katara said, "No one's ever said anything that sweet to me before." Jet grinned down at her. And slowly, their heads drew closer together until their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Katara felt her knees go weak. If Jet hadn't been holding onto her, she would have probably fell to the ground. But Katara was still falling. Falling for Jet.

**Well, there's chapter 10! I myself haven't seen the movie **_**Speed Racer, **_**but I would love to. Please Review!**


	11. Dancing

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Beauty and the Beast or the song or the song _Beauty and the Beast_.**

Katara was in a great mood when she returned to school Monday. She hummed cheerfully as she got books out her locker.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Aang said as he and Toph approched Katara, Toph in her usual Monday morning bad mood.

"It should be illegal to be in such a good mood on a Monday morning in school," she said grumpily, "I heard you had a good time with Jet Saturday."

"Who told you?" Katara asked.

"Meng," Toph answered, "She was there on a date."

"Katara! Katara!" called a voice down the hall. Katara turned to see Ms. Wu coming toward her.

"Good morning Ms. Wu," said Katara cheerfully.

"Morning dear," Ms. Wu said, "I just wanted to tell you, I want you and Zuko to practice dancing for the ballroom scene in the play after school. So you'll meet him in the dance room right after school today."

"Okay," said Katara.

**After School**

Zuko was already in the dance room when Katara arrived after school. A boombox sat at his feet.

"Hi Zuko," Katara said.

"Hey," Zuko responded, "So are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Katara said, placing her bookbag against a wall, "You know how to dance?"

"My mom made me and Azula take ballroom dancing lessons when we were little," he said walking toward Katara.

"Now just follow my lead," he said, placing his hands on Katara's waist. Katara put her arms around his neck.

"Not like that," Zuko said, "You're going to be wearing a gown when we dance, so use your left hand to act as if your holding out the skirt." Katara did as she was told.

"Like this?" she asked, feeling a bit foolish. Zuko gave her a small smile.

"Perfect," he said. He went over to push play on the boom box and took his place with Katara again.

"Follow my lead," he said. He led her through a few simple steps as the song began to play:

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barley even friends_

_The somebody bends _

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Why is my heart pounding? _Katara thought as she danced with Zuko. Her heart was beating wildely against her chest as she leaned into him.

"Are you ready for something harder?" Zuko asked.

"Umm, okay," Katara said hesitantly. Zuko began to spin her out and back into his arms:

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitterswee and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Maybe I was wrong about Zuko, _Katara thought as she danced. She had to admit, she enjoyed dancing with him. He was a surprisingly good dancer. Not something she would expect from the scool football star. And, althought she'd never say it aloud, but his hand felt nice in hers. Large and strong, yet having a gentle but firm grip.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_  
Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

When Zuko spun Katara into his arms one last time, their faces ended up being centemeters from each other. Katara's heart was now beating so hard she was surprised he couldn't hear it. She was close anough to Zuko to see little flakes of orange in his gold eyes. Then, without warning, Zuko leaned in and kissed her. Katara froze in shock for a moment, feeling herself melt into the kiss. But after a few moments, she realized what she was doing and broke away. She and Zuko looked at each other for a moment before Katara grabbed her boookbag and ran as fast as she could away from Zuko.

**Well, there's chapter 11. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. The Text Message

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

No sooner that Katara rounded the corner of the deserted hallway that she saw Azula standing against the wall with Ty Lee and Mai standing near her. Katara speed past her, afraid that somehow Azula would be able to tell she kissed Zuko.

"I saw you kiss my brother," Azula snapped. Katara felt as if her heart stopped. If Katara knew, the rest if the school would certaintly know by tomorrow.

"W-What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Oh don't play dumb," Azula said, "I saw you and Zuko kissing in the dance room."

"Look," Katara said, "Zuko kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"But you kissed him back," Azula said, "I told you to stay away from him. If you anyone else saw you, it woud ruin Zuko's reputation that he was kissing a brainiac. And that would also ruin _my _reputation because I'm his sister."

"Look, I didn't kiss Zuko," Katara retorted, "He started it." Azula grinned evilly.

"That's not what everyone else thinks," she said. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Azula took out her blood red cell phone and hit a few buttons, then showed Katara a text message that said, _Katara kissed Zuko, but she's dating Jet_.

"Already sent to most of the student body," Azula continued with a satisfied smile, "It'll spread to those I didn't tell. But I made sure to send the first message straight to Jet.Of course I replaced the word _Jet _with _you. _Wouldn't want him to think your more of a slut than you already are."

"Brilliant Azula!" Ty Lee praised. Katara felt tears burn in her eyes as she clenched her fists.

"YOU BITCH!" Katara shouted as she lunged at Azula and began to punch her relentlessly. It took both Ty Lee and Mai to pull her of Azula. By the time they got Katara off her, Azula stood up with her hair standing in different directions, a scratch on her left arm and a bloddy nose. Then, Azula started laughing.

"You think beating me up will change anything?" she laughed, "Well it won't. People will see you for who you really are." Katara broke out of Ty Lee and Mai's grasp and ran out the school doors, tears streaming down her face. She got halfway to her home when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see it was...

"Jet," she whispered. Jet looked down at her.

"Katara, you're crying," he said, bring a hand to her cheek and wiping away her tears.

"Did-Did Azula send you a text message?" Katara asked. Jet's eyes darkened.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Jet, Zuko kissed me," Katara explained, "I never ment for it to happen. It was totally unexpe-" Jet placed a finger over Katara's lips to stop her babbling.

"It's okay Katara," he said with a grin, "I believe you." Katara looked up at him in shock. Then her face fell.

"But no one else will," she said quietly. Jet hugged her close to him, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"It'll be okay," Jet said, "It's high school. By next week, people will have something better to gossip about." Katara nodded, but something still bothered her. And it was the fireworks she felt while kissing Zuko. She didn't feel fireworks like that when kissing Jet.

**Well, there's chapter 12. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Phone Calls

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

When Katara stepped into her house she saw her grandmother on the phone in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, she just stepped in the door," Gran-Gran said. She held the phone out to Katara and said, "It's Toph." Katara sighed, knowing why Toph was calling. She took the phone and braced herself for her friend's attack.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED ZUKO!" Toph shouted. Katara held the phone at arms distance as she walked up to her room and sat on her bed.

"Toph, bring it down a million," Katara said, trying to calm her down.

"I thought you hated him," Toph said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"_He _kissed _me_," Katara said, tired of explaining herself, "And Azula saw it and sent a text message to practically everyone in school. Anyone she didn't tell will hear it from someone else."

"She didn't tell me," Toph said, "I heard it from Aang who heard it from Haru who heard it from Jin who heard it from Duke who heard it from Teo who heard it from Meng who heard it from-"

"I get it," Katara said, cutting Toph off.

"Does Jet know?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Katara answered, "But he knows I didn't start the kiss."

"Well, that's good," Toph said, "But you know everyone is gonna think your the school slut now."

"Thank you Toph, that makes me feel so much better," Katara said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Toph apologized.

"But your right," Katara said, laying on her back, "If I knew the play would cause all this trouble I wouldn't have joined it in the first place." Suddenly, the phone started beeping.

"Toph, I've got a call on the other line," Katara said.

"Okay," Toph said, "I'll talk to you later." Katara picked up the other call.

"Hello," she said. And her heart stopped when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Katara? It's Zuko," Zuko said. He sounded nervous, "Ummm, is there a reason everyone knows we kissed?"

"YOU KISSED ME!" Katara corrected loudly. And suddenly, she was mad at Zuko, "And do you know how the entire student body knows?! It's because your sister saw it and sent a freaking text message to everyone in the damn school! Saying _I _kissed _you_! Now everyone is gonna think I'm the school slut! And it's ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!"

"Katara calm down," Zuko said calmly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Katara screamed. Then she hung up the phone. Gran-Gran came running into the room.

"Katara, I heard screaming," she said worryingly, "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Katara said, beginning to cry, "Everything's wrong." Gran-Gran sat next to her and held the crying girl in her arms.

"Tell grandma's what's wrong," she said soothingly. And Katara explained the whole situation staring with the kiss and ending with Zuko calling her.

"Gran-Gran, what am I going to do?" Katara cried.

"You know, your mother was in a similar situation in high school," Gran-Gran said, "She was dating one boy, but another boy that liked her kissed her and someone saw.And you know high school, one person sees something and everyone knows by lunchtime."

"What did mom do?" Katara asked.

"The next day your mother went into that school with her head held high," Gran-Gran said, "She didn't let anyone bother her. Eventually, all the drama died down."

"Gran-Gran, I can't do that," Katara said, "I'm not strong like mom."

"Yes you are," Gran Gran said, pulling back to look at Katara's tear stained face, "Katara your a strong girl. Do you remember how you met Aang?"

"In first grade," Katara answered, "A bully stole his cookie and I puched the bully in the gut."

"You were a feisty little girl. And wasn't that bully twice your size?" Gran-Gran said. Katara laughed softly.

"More like three times," she said.

"And how did you meet Toph?" Gran-Gran said.

"Some boy taller than her was holding her book bag out of her reach," Katara said, "So I grabbed it for her and yelled at the boy for picking on her."

"See," Gran-Gran said, "You've always been able to stand up for your friends. Now it's time for you to stand up for yourself. And I'm sure your friends will be right there beside you." Katara smiled and hugged her grandmother tightly saying, "Thanks Gran-Gran."

**Well, there's chapter 13! I like how it turned out. Please Review!**


	14. Katara's Past

**Thanks for the great reviews! I can't believe I got over 100 reviews Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Toph and Aang were at Katara's house the next morning to walk her to school. There was sure to be verbal abuse heading her way because of Azula's text message. And no sooner that they stepped on school grounds that people were staring and whispering. Katara did as her Gran-Gran said and held her head high, acting as if the comments didn't bother her.

"Just ignore them Katara," Aang whispered to her.

"Watch out Aang, you might be next on her list," commented June. Aang rolled his eyes and said "Shut up June." Katara stepped into the school with her friends by her side. The whispers she could ignore, but she couldn't ignore the sign on her locker that said _Katara Wants You _**(AN: In case you didn't notice, **_**Wants You**_** rhymes with **_**Mizu, **_**Katara's last name.) **Katara tore down the sign, crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. But she couldn't help the burning tears in her eyes. She brought her hand up to her mother's necklace, which

"Katara, are you okay?" Toph asked. Katara mumbled something about going to the auditorium and ran off. The auditorium was empty this early in the school day. Katara sat in a vacant seat and began to cry. She was unaware of someone behind her.

"Katara?" Zuko said softly, sitting next to her and touching her shoulder. Katara shrugged off his hand.

"Katara, I'm sorry," Zuko said, "If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't of kissed you. It's just that..."

"Just what?" Katara snapped.

"Something about you just attracted me," Zuko admitted, "You're different from any other girl I've met."

"You mean I'm the only girl that doesn't swoon at the sight of you," Katara said rolling her eyes.

"Katara what do you have against me?" Zuko asked impatiently, "I haven't done anything to you but you treat me like I'm no better than dog crap on your shoe."

"It's not you I hate," Katara said, "It's your kind, the stuck up, obnoxious, annoying jocks."

"We're not all like that," Zuko said, defending himself. Katara stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"That's what I thought," she said.

"Look Katara obviously something bad happened between you and a jock," Zuko said, "Can you just tell me what happened?"

"You want to know what happened?" Katara said angrily, "Do you remember your friend Han last year?"

"Yeah," Zuko said. Then he thought for a moment and said, "Didn't you date him before he moved away?"

"Do you know why?" Katara asked. Zuko shook his head.

"One day, Han and I were...kissing...and he wanted to go further than what I was comfortable with," Katara said, her voice choked with tears at the memory, "The next day, he tried to force himself on me in a deserted ally when I was walking home from school. I screamed so loud it attracted the attention of some people passing by and they saw what Han was trying to do to me. The next day, most of the town knew it and there was no way Han's family could stay in town. No one trusted them. So they moved. I thought Han was different from other jocks. I-" Tears began to fall from Katara's eyes, "I thought he loved me. But you jocks are all the same. There's only one thing you want from a girl." And with that, Katara stormed out the auditorium.'

**I'm sorry, that chapter was so short, but I wanted to end it there. Please Review!**


	15. The Incident

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Beauty and the Beast or the song **_**Be Our Guest**_**.**

Zuko stood in shock as he watched Katara storm out of the auditorium. Han had been his best friend and he never knew him to do something like that. Zuko was suddenly filled with the urge to punch Han in the face for trying to hurt Katara.

Katara avoided Zuko all day. Toph and Aang tried to find out why she was in such a bad mood, but both knew better than to bother Katara when she was angry. Eventually Katara had to see him again at rehearsal. Today they were practicing the scene for _Be Our Guest._

"Katara, put some heart into your acting," Ms. Wu instructed, "Your don't eve_n have_ to sing. Just look happy."

"Ms. Wu, I'm not feeling good," Katara said, "Can I go home?" Ms. Wu sighed.

"Okay," she said, "But you better be here tomorrow." Katara nodded, grabbed her bag from backstage and left the building. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Katara, I want to talk to you," Zuko said. Katara just kept walking, ignoring him. Zuko grabbed her shoulders spinning her around.

"I have nothing to say to you," Katara snapped.

"Well I have alot to say," Zuko said, becoming irritated with Katara.

"Well I don't want to listen to you," Katara shouted.

"Well your gonna have to listen!" Zuko shouted, "Why can't you just shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Katara looked at Zuko in shock. He never shouted at her and, quite frankly, she didn't like this side of him. In fact, it downright frightened her. Zuko's face was twisted in irritation and anger while his gold eyes were narrowed in anger and bore into hers. His grip on her shoulders was now painfully tight. Katara wrenched herself away from him and ran as fast as she could. Soon, she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was Zuko, Katara ran faster.

"Katara wait up!" said a voice behind her. Katara sighed in relief, recognizing the voice as Jet's and slowed down.

"Katara, are you okay?" Jet asked, appearing by her side. Katara shook her head.

"You know you can talk to me," Jet said putting his arm over Katara's shoulders. Katara rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just stressed," she said tiredly, "With Azula's text message and this argument I had with Zuko and on top of all that I have to do the play and-"

"Katara breath,' Jet said, squeezing her shoulder gently, "Your gonna have a spaz attack." Katara sighed heavily.

"I know how to make you relax," Jet said as he took Katara's hand and led her down a deserted ally.

"Jet, where are you taking me?" Katara asked, slightly nervous. Jet suddenly pulled her into a deep meaningful kiss. He pulled away slightly and asked, "Are you relaxed now?" Katara grinned.

"A little," she said, before Jet kissed her again. Jet backed her gently against the wall of the ally, his hands rubbing her hips. Katara felt herself melt into the kiss as Jet's tongue slid into her mouth. But all to suddenly, this situation seemed to familiar to her. She tried to push Jet away, but he pushed against her harder. Katara began to panic. This was exactly what Han had tired to do to her. Jet was to strong for Katara to fight against. No matter how much she fought against him, she couldn't free herself. Katara felt Jet's cold hand travel under her shirt and tried to scream. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she realized just what was about to happen to her. Suddenly, Jet was wrenched away from Katara. All Katara could make out in the dark alley was the figure of someone holding Jet against the opposite wall, bending his arm in what looked like an uncomfortable position.

"Didn't your mother teach you not lay a hand on a lady?" said a low, threatening voice. Katara however recognized the voice.

_Zuko, _she thought as she slid to the ground shaking, her dark hair shadowing her eyes.

"Get the hell off me!" Jet growled, trying to free himself from Zuko's grip.

"Only if you swear never to touch Katara again," Zuko hissed.

"I don't need to listen you," Jet snapped. Zuko yanked Jet's arm in a more uncomfortable position.

"If you don't want your arm ripped off, you'll promise not to touch Katara again," Zuko said. Jet hissed in pain.

"Okay, okay, I promise, just get the hell off me," Jet said. Zuko let go of Jet, who stormed off out the ally, cursing Zuko under his breath. Zuko turned to Katara's shaking form on the ground.

"Katara," he said in a soft voice. Katara flinched at the sound of his voice and looked up. Her ocean blue eyes were wide with fear. Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder and could feel her shaking. Tears were shining in her eyes.

"I'm s-so stupid," she said, beginning to cry, "I c-can't be believe I-I fell for t-that again."

"Katara you're not stupid," Zuko said, not use to comforting crying girls. He followed his instincts and wrapped his arms around Katara, hugging her tightly. Katara however wiggled out the hug.

"I have to get home," Katara said, standing up and wiping her eyes, "Gran-Gran will worry." And she walked off before Zuko could say anything. Zuko knew Katara wouldn't talk to him. At least not now. But he was worried about Katara. So he followed far behind her as she walked home, just to make sure she wasn't hurt again.

**Well, there's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Not As Bad As She Thought

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or **_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

"Katara, are you okay?" Toph asked as her, Aang and Katara walked to school the next day. Katara had been unusually quiet.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Katara said. Which was true. She had been up most of the night thinking about Zuko and that maybe he wasn't as bad a guy as she thought.

"Oh, yeah, Ms. Wu wanted me to tell you that she has an early rehearsal this morning," Aang said. Katara looked at him surprised.

"How early?" Katara asked. Aang looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"In two minutes," Aang said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Katara asked as the three of them began to run. School was about a five minute walk, but they might be able to make it if they ran.

"I forgot," Aang said. The three friends ran through the school doors, down the hall and burst into the auditorium. Ms. Wu turned around as the three of them stopped at the stage to catch their breath.

"It's nice to see you three got here _barley _on time," Ms. Wu said, "Katara I need you on stage. We're doing the scene in the parlor after Beast saves Belle from the wolves." Zuko was already on stage in a chair looking slightly bored. Katara put her bag in a chair and stepped on stage.

"Now I need you kneeling next to Zuko's chair," Ms. Wu instructed. Katara did as she was told. Ms. Wu handed both her and Zuko a script.

"Now let's start when Belle is cleaning Beast's wound and Beast says 'That hurts'," Ms Wu instructed, "Katara, you can just put your hand on Zuko's arm and act as if your cleaning a wound." Katara nodded as Zuko began the script.

"That hurts!" he shouted.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Katara snapped, looking up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened," Zuko retorted.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Katara snapped. The scene was beginning to remind her of what happened between her and Zuko yesterday. Zuko paused as if thinking and then said, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing."

"Well you should learn to control your temeper," Katara said. Zuko opened his mouth to retort, but then closed his mouth. Katara said calmly, "Now hold still, this might sting a little." Zuko hissed as if in pain. There was silence for a moment until Katara said softly, "By the way, thank you, for saving my life." Zuko looked into her eyes and saw that she was speaking not from the script, but from her heart. He put down his own script and said softly, "You're welcome."

"Beautiful," Ms. Wu said, simply beautiful, "Now someone call Jet and Lonsho for the next scene." **(A/N: Lonsho is Longshot with out the **_**g **_**and **_**t**_**) **Katara and Zuko went off backstage, bumping into Jet on the way. Jet glared at them. Katara moved a bit closer to her.

"He won't always be around to protect you," Jet whispered to Katara before going on stage. Katara sat in a nearby chair, shaking.

"Katara?" Zuko sat next to her.

"I'm scared," Katara said softly, "Jet's going to hurt me some way, some how. I don't know when or how, but he will. I can't believe I trusted him. I guess I have a bad luck streak with guys."

"I won't let him hurt you," Zuko said.

"Zuko you saved me once and I'm thankful for that," Katara said, "But this is my own battle. I'm going to have to deal with it by myself. I can't depend on other people to protect me." Zuko took Katara's hand in his.

"Well, you know, I'm here," Zuko said, "In case you need anything." For the first time in her life, Katara smiled at Zuko.

"Thanks," she said, "You know what Zuko?"

"What?" Zuko asked. Katara looked at him as if actually seeing him for the first time and said, "I think I was wrong about you. You're not as bad as I thought."

**Finally, Katara is over her Zuko grudge. Where can it go from here? Keep reading to find out. Please Review!**


	17. Threats

**Thanks for the great reviews! There's more Aang in this chapter becuase I feel like I've been neglecting him. Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

When Katara and Zuko walked out of the auditorium, the first person they saw was Azula, Ty Lee and Mai waking in the opposite direction. What Katara didn't expect was for Azula to whisper to her, "I warned you to stay away from him." Katara stopped walking for a moment to turn around only to see Azula with a satisfied smirk on her face while talking to Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko looked back when he noticed Katara wasn't next to him anymore.

"Katara is something wrong?" Zuko asked.

"No, nothing," Katara lied. Zuko looked at her oddly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Katara smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Katara said, "I was just trying to remember if there was a...science test today."

"Oh, okay," Zuko said, unaware that Katara was wondering, _Jet's mad at me, Azula's mad at me, what's going to happen?  
_

Katara passed Aang a note during math class.

_Aang, can you meet me outside the doors after school?_

Aang looked at Katara curiously, then wrote back:

**Sure, why?**

Aang saw Katara bit her lip as she read his note. Aang knew Katara long enough to know that if she bit her lip like that, something was really bothering her:

_I can't tell you now._

Aang didn't press on the matter. He found Katara leaning against the stair rails outside school.

"Hey, Katara, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as they began to walk the familiar route home.

"Well, before I tell you you have to swear not to tell anyone else," Katara said, "Not even Toph." Katara knew that if Toph found out, being the tough little girl she is, she would hunt down Jet and Azula and kill the both.

"I swear," Aang said. Katara sighed deeply before saying, "I think Jet and Azula are going to try to hurt me." Aang looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would they want to hurt you?" Aang asked. Katara explained to him what happened between her and Jet and why Azula wanted her to stay away from Zuko. She included how she finally decided to give Zuko a chance. By the time time she was done, Aang was dumbstruck**.**

"So what are you going to do?" he asked her. Katara shrugged.

"Katara, I think you should tell Zuko this," Aang said. Katara looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" she asked him.

"This does involve his sister," Aang said, "Maybe he could talk some sense into her." Katara rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smiling. Aang was always the optimist.

"And what about Jet?" she said.

"I can beat him up for you," Aang said. Katara giggled.

"No offense Aang, but your not exactly the toughtest guy in school," she said.

"This is true," Aang said.

"I think I can take care of Jet," Katara said confidently. Aang looked at her, a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Of course I am," Katara said, "Now I'm aware he's trying to hurt me and I'll be ready. Besides, you don't think I can beat up Jet?" Aang rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well, you are a girl..." he said quietly. Katara punched his arm playfully.

"May I remind you that I'm the one who beat up the bully that stole your cookie in first grade?" Katara said.

"I was six!" Aang said defending himself.

"So was I!" Katara countered.

"But seriously Katara," Aang said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aang," Katara said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'll be fine."

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. A Mysterious Past

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Days passed without any incidents. The news about Azula's text message eventually blew over, but it was replaced by the news that Katara had broken up with Jet and spending alot of time with Zuko. But most people thought she hung out with Zuko because they were both in the play together.

"Hey guys!" said Katara cheerfuly as she sat with her friends at lunch. They all greeted her.

"So I hear you've been spending some time with Zuko," Toph said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I just wanted to give him a chance," Katara said, "And, as much as it kills me to say this, he's not as bad a guy as I thought he would be."

"This is truley a remarkable moment," Toph said. Katara rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Hey has anyone seen Zuko today?" Katara asked, "I haven't seen him all day and we have rehearsal today." No one saw him.

"I heard Azula say he was at home sick," Haru said.

"Oh," Katara said. Maybe she would stop by his house on the way home and see how he was. Despite her previous hatred of him, Katara did know where Zuko lived. It was in a large gray house about a block from her own.

Katara said bye to Toph and Aang after school, telling them that she was going to see how Zuko was doing. She headed toward his house in a cheerful mood. If someone had told her a year ago that one day she would be heading to Zuko's house to see how he was doing, she would suggest that they get mental help. Katara laughed quietly to herself. Fate was a funny thing. It didn't take long for her to reach Zuko's house. She knocked on the door. It was opened by a man who she suspected to be Zuko's father. His face was pale and pointed, his straight black hair hung past his shoulders and he had gold eyes identical to Zuko's, although Zuko's gaze was much softer than this man's. He was wearing black sweats with red slippers.

"Ummm, hello," Katara said nervously, "I'm Katara Mizu. I'm a friend of Zuko's. I came to see how he was doing. I heard he was sick. Are you his father?"

"Yes," the man said, continuing to look at Katara with his cold stare, "I am Ozai Agni."

"May I see Zuko?" Katara asked.

"No," his father snapped. Katara was taken aback.

"Why not?" Katara asked, "Is he contagious or something?"

"Zuko's fine," his father said. Then his furrowed his black eyebrows.

"Did you say your last name was Mizu?" he asked. Katara nodded.

"Daughter of Kira and Hakoda?" Ozai asked. Katara looked at him in shock.

"How do you know my parents names?" she asked. Ozai glared at her.

"Stay away from my son!" he shouted, "And don't come back to this house!" He slammed the door in her face. Katara looked at the door in shock.

"Okaaaaaay," she said slowly, "That was more than a little weird." Katara walked away from the house, but took out her blue cell phone and called Zuko's cell. In the time that the had became friends they exchanged phone numbers.

"Hello?" a weak voice answered.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, "It's Katara."

"Katara?" he said, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Fine," she said, "I just came by your house to see how you were doing. Haru heard Azula say you were sick. But your father kinda kicked me out and told me to stay away from you."

"That's weird," Zuko said.

"Zuko are you really sick?" Katara asked. Something just didn't seem right.

"Yeah," Zuko answered a little to quickly, "Probably the flu or something. I'll probably be out of school for a few days." Katara was suspicious. Zuko didn't sound sick. He sounded like he was in pain. But illness, especialy the flu, did put people in pain.

"Zuko are you sure your okay?" Katara asked. She heard Zuko laugh.

"Katara I'm fine," he said, "I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay," Katara said quietly, "See ya." She hung up the phone, but something was still bothering her. It seemed somehow Ozai was knew Katara's mother and father. But how? If anyone would know about her mother's past, Gran-Gran would.

**(enter dramatic music here) What's going on between Ozai and Katara's parents? Keep reading to find out. Please Review!**


	19. Zuko's Secret

**Thank for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Gran-Gran?! Are you home?" Katara called out once she got home.

"In the living room," Gran-Gran said. Katara found Gran-Gran sitting on the pale blue floral couch watching TV in the living room.

"Gran-Gran, can I ask you something?" Katara asked nervously, standing at the doorway.

"Of course," Gran-Gran said, turning down the volume on the TV, "What is it?"

"Did my parents ever meet Zuko's father, Ozai?" Katara said.

"Yes," said Gran-Gran, "They went to the same high school. Your mother actually dated Ozai for a while. But she broke up with him when she began to fall for you father." Katara nodded then left. Did Ozai have a grudge against her since she was the daughter of the women who broke up with him? It would explain why he asked about her last name and parents. And why he didn't want her near his house. It must of been painful for him to see the daughter of the women he was in love with. But why didn't he want her around Zuko? Maybe he was scared that he would do to Zuko what her mother did to him and break his heart. But her and Zuko weren't even dating. But what if they started dating...?

Zuko returned to school over a week later. Nothing seemed wrong with him. The only scar he had was his usual flame shaped one on his left eye. His walk was normal. But something was still bugging Katara. She sent Zuko a text message while at lunch:

_Meet me at the school courtyard after rehearsal._

Zuko sent back a text saying he would meet her there. So after rehearsal, Katara was waiting in the school courtyard when her cell phone began to beep, meaning she had a text message. It was from Zuko:

**Got a problem. Be there soon. Plz wait.**

Katara sent back that she would wait, wondering what Zuko's problem could of been. She sat on the edge of the white fountain. The school had a beautiful courtyard located right in the center of it. Even at the end of summer, the flowers were bloomed beautifully and the trees leaves were still a lively green. The fountain Katara was currently on was made of white marble with a mermaid in the center with water coming out of her tail. She waited for about fifteen minutes until Zuko came running into the courtyard.

"Sorry I'm late," he said sitting next to her, setting his black book bag at his feet, "I had something I needed to take care of. So what did you want to talk about?" Katara looked down at her hands and asked quietly, "Zuko, how did you get your scar?" She looked up to see Zuko's golden eyes looking at her with confusion. He sighed heavily.

"I don't like to talk about it," Zuko said.

"It's okay," Katara said quickly, "I mean, I shouldn't be butting into your business-"

"You didn't let me finish," Zuko said, "I don't like talking about it, but I'll tell you. But you have to swear not to tell anyone. Not even your friends or family." Katara promised.

"I got this scar when I was about thirteen," Zuko said, "My father gave it to me." Katara gasped.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "See, when my mother died I was about four or five. Azula must have been three. And my father sort of lost it. He began to drink alot and abuse me because I reminded him so much of my mom. I look like her, except I have my father's eyes. He wouldn't lay a hand on Azula because she looked just like him."

"Zuko-" Katara began to say. Zuko held up a hand to quiet her.

"Please, let me finish," Zuko said, "One day, my dad was really drunk. I found him in the kitchen, burning pictures of my mother over the stove. I tried to stop him. He grabbed a wooden spoon put over the stoves flames, setting it on fire. Then he hit me in the face with it. Right here." Zuko brought up a hand to his scar. Katara looked at him in shock.

"I can't believe it," Katara said, "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"I was too scared," Zuko said, "As I got older, he began to abuse me less since I was nearly taller and stronger than him. But a few days ago, Azula told him I was in the school play and he flew off the handle. He gave me this." Zuko rolled up the sleeve of his black button down shirt, revealing an bandage on his arm reaching from his elbow to his wrist. There was a faint line of red line from his elbow to his wrist. It was blood.

"He-he cut you?" Katara said. Zuko nodded and said, "That's why I was out of school so long. I was beaten up pretty bad. Everything else healed, but I still have this." He rolled down his sleeve.

"Zuko you have to tell someone," Katara said, "If your father is doing things like this to you-"

"I told my uncle," Zuko said, "That's why I was late meeting you. I'm moving in to live with him tonight. He lives above his teashop, The Jasmine Dragon."

"And I was so mean to you," Katara said, feeling tears form in her eyes, remembering back to when she hated Zuko, "I never knew about this."

"Hey, it's okay," Zuko said, putting a hand over hers, "No one knew. Only Azula and of course she wouldn't help, being the evil twisted person she is." Katara smiled faintly.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry about how I use to treat you," Katara said.

"I just said it's okay," Zuko said, squeezing her hand in a comforting way.

**Well there's chapter 19. Another secret is on its way. Something I think no one will be expecting. Anyway, Please Review!**


	20. A Stormy Night

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here'c chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

After Katara got home that day, a storm rolled in. The sky was practically black and raindrops fell from the sky. Every now and then there was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Gran-Gran was over her friend's Jeong-Jeong house and called to say she would stay there until the storm passed. Right now, the weather was to dangerous for her to be traveling home. So Katara was alone in the house. She was watching TV when a dark form moving along the sidewalk outside caught her eye. Who would be out in this kind of weather? She walked over to the window to get a better look. The person was dragging something behind them. They were also walking as if they were hurt. Then, suddenly, they collapsed on the sidewalk. Katara gasped hurried outside. But before she reached the person, she knew who it was. She could see his flame shaped scar on his eye.

"Zuko," she said, kneeling next to him. She shook him and he blearily opened his eyes.

"K-Katara," he said weakly.

"Come on," Katara said, helping Zuko up, "You've got to get inside." She slung one of his arms over her shoulders and helped Zuko off the ground. She used the other hand to grab the suitcase and dragged them both to the house. It took a while. Neither Zuko nor the suitcase were light and Zuko was leaning most of his weight on Katara. When they finally succeeded in getting inside, Katara and Zuko were totally soaked. She dropped the suitcase and helped Zuko lay on the couch.

"Zuko, what happened?" she asked, kneeling next to him. Zuko groaned in pain then said, "My father. I was trying to leave and go to my Uncle Iroh, but my father asked where I was going. I told him and he took out a switchblade on me. We got into a fight and, as you can see, he won." Zuko groaned in pain again.

"Wait here," Katara said. She hurried to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and went back to Zuko.

"Take off our shirt," she said, looking to to try to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Zuko tried to lift his arms, but hissed in pain.

"I-I'll do it," Katara said, she helped lift the his shirt over his head and placed it on a nearby chair. Zuko was covered in various cuts and bruises.

"I can't believe your own father did this to you," Katara said quietly as she tended to his wounds. Zuko just grunted bitterly.

"And Azula didn't do anything?" Katara said. Zuko snorted.

"She just stood in the doorway and laughed," he said, "We've never liked each other. Even as children we fought like cats and dogs." Katara was filled with the urge to punch Azula in the face for allowing this to happen to Zuko.

"There, done," she said as she finished bandaging his wounds, "If you can walk, you can sleep in the guest room. The weather's too bad to walk all the way to The Jasmine Dragon."

"Can you stay down here?" Zuko asked softly, "With me?" Katara felt blush return to her cheeks.

"O-Okay," she said nervoulsly. Zuko moved over on the couch. It was big enough for both of them to lay comfortably. Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's face, bringing her closer to him. Katara was sure that by now, her face was as red as the shirt Zuko was currently wearing. Zuko nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelled like rain.

"You smell nice," Zuko mumbeled. Katara looked up at him to say something, but saw he had fallen asleep. So she snuggled into his embrace, and fell asleep too.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer and have more Zutara. Please Review!**


	21. A Nice Surprise, But then a Horror

**Thanks for the great reviews! I can't believe I got over 200 o.O Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara woke up the next morning, snuggled against something warm. She opened her eyes to see Zuko's peaceful sleeping face in front of her. Why was she sleeping with Zuko? Then the events of last night returned to her. She felt so sorry for him. Katara brought up a hand and gently touched Zuko's scar. Then she moved her hand up to brush the hair out of Zuko's face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and yet so vunerable. A small smile appeared on Zuko's face.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" he asked. Katara blushed.

"You were awake all this time?" she asked. Zuko nodded. Katara found herself staring into his golden eyes. She had never been this close to him and never noticed the beautiful color of his eyes. Zuko was no longer grinning, but dropped his golden gaze down to Katara's lips. Katara felt her heartbeat speed up as Zuko leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly. This kiss was better than their last. And this time, Katara didn't run away, but allowed herself to lose herself in the kiss. Zuko brought a hand up to tangle it in Katara's dark hair. When they finally broke apart, both teens were breathless.

"You didn't run away that time," Zuko whispered.

"I didn't want to," Katara whispered.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"It means that maybe I have feelings for you that I didn't notice until now," Katara said, "Maybe I like you more than just a friend and I had to accept you before I could realize them." Zuko smiled.

"So does that mean we're dating?" he asked with a grin. Katara smiled back.

"Yeah," she said quietly, hardly, believing what was happening. Suddenly, Gran-Gran came bursting in from the kitchen.

"Who wants pancakes?" she asked cheerfully. Katara and Zuko jumped in surprise, Katara falling right off the couch.

"Gran-Gran, when did you get here?" Katara asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, I've been home for hours," Gran-Gran said. Katara sighed.

"Gran-Gran, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Katara asked. She and Gran-Gran went into the kitchen.

"You two look so cute together," Gran-Gran said. Katara looked at her grandmother oddly.

"You mean your not mad?" Katara asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Gran-Gran asked. Katara shrugged.

"Maybe because you found me sleeping on the couch with a guy?" Katara suggested.

"Katara, I know your a smart girl," Gran-Gran said, "I trust you to make the right decisions." Katara smiled at her grandmother.

"Thanks," she said.

"Soooooo?" Gran-Gran said.

"So what?" Katara asked.

"I heard you and Zuko saying you two were dating," Gran-Gran said with a knowing smile. Katara blushed.

"Gran-Gran! Were you listening to our whole conversation?" Katara asked.

"Well I couldn't help it," Gran-Gran said with a shrug, "And Iroh is going to be ecstatic when I tell him." Katara rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smiling.

"He's always talking about wanting grand babies," Gran-Gran continued. Katara blushed again.

"Gran-Gran, I just started dating Zuko three minutes ago!" she said, "I'm not thinking _that far _ahead." Gran-Gran laughed.

"Well thank goodness," she said, "I'm not ready to be a great grandmother. But why is Zuko here?" Katara's face suddenly turned serious.

"I-I can't tell you," she said quietly. Gran-Gran's eyes widened.

"Oh dear lord," Gran-Gran said, "Please tell me you two weren't doing what I think you were doing."

"No, Gran-Gran, " Katara said quietly, "But I-I promised Zuko I wouldn't tell anyone. It's kind of personal for him."

"Well I respect that," Gran-Gran said. She was about to speak again when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Gran-Gran said, "Katara, go see if Zuko is ready to eat." Gran-Gran went to the front door while Katara went into the living room to see Zuko sitting on the couch.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Zuko said. Then, from the doorway, they both heard Gran-Gran say, "Zuko, your father is here." Zuko and Katara looked at each other with identical looks of horror. Gran-Gran did not know what Ozai did to Zuko. She did not realize the horror that she just let into her house.

**The evil cliffhanger...OF DOOM! Just to keep you guessing. A dark secret will be revealed in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	22. The Secret

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Ozai stepped into the living room. Gran-Gran had returned to the kitchen to pick up the currently ringing phone. Zuko immediately stepped protectively in front of Katara.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked coldly.

"I just came to take you home," Ozai said simply. Zuko glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Zuko hissed. Ozai narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be foolish Zuko," he snapped, "This girl will break your heart. Just like her whore of a mother did to me." Anger surfaced in Katara.

"Don't call my mother that!" she shouted, stepping out from behind Zuko. Ozai smacked her across her face with enough force to send her falling to the ground. Zuko was immediately at her side. Katara help her cheek, tears burning in her eyes.

"That's why I killed her," Ozai said, glaring at Katara. Katara looked at him oddly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"When I heard your mother went off and married that man," Ozai said quietly so Gran-Gran couldn't hear in the kitchen, "She moved away from town. And when she came back, you and your brother were born. You were the spawn of that man that stole her from me. And I decided to kill her. I crashed her car the next day. I murdered her. If I couldn't have her, no one could." Katara felt tears fall from her eyes. Then she tried to lunge at Ozai, but Zuko held her back.

"YOU MURDERED MY MOTHER!" she shrieked. Gran-Gran then stepped into the room.

"What is going on?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Miss, get out of here," Zuko warned. While Zuko told Gran-Gran this, Ozai choose that moment to grab Katara from his arms and hold her tight. He pulled out a knife and held it to Katara's neck.

"You wouldn't want your little girlfriend to die, would you?" Ozai asked coldly. He pressed the knife tighter to Katara's neck. Katara was crying, her body trembling with fear.

"Leave her out of this!" Zuko commanded.

"Why?" Ozai laughed coldly, "Do you love her Zuko?" Zuko stared at his father with his eyes full of hatred.

"Yes," Zuko said, "I do." The room fell silent, only for the silence to be shattered by Ozai's chilling laugh.

"She's worthless," Ozai said, pressing the knife to Katara's neck and drawing blood, "She's just a girl."

"She's the girl I love," Zuko said, but not daring to move in fear his father would kill Katara.

"Love," Ozai spat, "Such an awful word. There's no love. There's only people weak enough to believe it exists."

"I am not weak!" Zuko shouted.

"You've always been weak!" his father shouted back, "Even as a child! And you still are weak!"

"No, you're weak!" Zuko yelled, "You never loved. You didn't love mom. She was just their to fill your void of loneliness. You were never able to let go of your past and that makes YOU weak! Love makes you strong, not weak!" Ozai was taken aback at Zuko's outburst. Katara choose that moment to elbow Ozai painfully in the stomach. He let go of her, clutching his stomach in pain. Katara sung a punch at his face, anger now controlling her. She was about to take a another swing at Ozai's face when suddenly, he fell unconscious. Gran-Gran was behind him, holding in her hands the umbrella case from the front door, and said with tears in her eyes, "That was for my daughter."

**GO GRAN-GRAN I hoope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Please Review!**


	23. When Will All This Trouble End?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or _Beauty and the Beast_.**

Gran-Gran had called the police, telling them what had happened at the house. They came not long later to arrest Ozai. Zuko sat on the couch and talked to the police about how Ozai abused him while Katara sat next to him, holding his hand tightly in hers. Katara repeated tearfully what Ozai had said about killing her mother. The police said they would have to wait until Ozai regained consious to try to get the full story. They did, however, call Zuko's house and talk to Azula, who spilled about Ozai abusing Zuko. There was no way in hell _she _was going to jail for lying to the police. Once the police left, Gran-Gran went to the kitchen to call Iroh and tell him what happened. Katara kept Zuko's hand in her own.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Zuko nodded.

"Actually, I feel quite relieved," Zuko said, "I don't have to worry about my father hurting me anymore."

"Zuko, your uncle wants to talk to you," Gran-Gran said, giving Zuko the phone. Zuko took the phone from her.

"Uncle?" he said, "Yeah I'm fine...the police arrested him...Azula's at home...okay...I stayed at Katara's house during the storm."

Zuko blushed at something his uncle said and said, "Uncle, I didn't do _that_," then mumbled to himself, "Perverted old man." Uncle said something else and Zuko replied, "Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." Zuko hung up the phone and said to Katara, "Do you feel like going to the Jasmine Dragon?" Katara, however was staring at a spot on the floor.

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked. Katara snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking," she said quietly.

"Katara, I'm sorry about what my father did to your mother," Zuko said, looking down.

"It's not your fault," Katara said, "Now let's go to the Jasmine Dragon. I can't just sit around after all that." Katara told her grandmother where she was going and left with Zuko. Neither of them talked on the way there. They just walked hand in hand to the Jasmine Dragon. No words needed to be said. The silence was enough. The Jasmine Dragon was a small green and gold tea shop with a very Asian feel to it. Outside hung a sign that was in the shape of a gold dragon that had the words _Jasmine Dragon _written on it in curvy dark green letters. A women in a green kimono led Katara and Zuko to a table near a window and took there orders. Zuko had Jasmine tea while Katara had Ginseng tea.

"So what do you think everyone is gonna think about us dating?" Zuko asked, holding Katara's hand from across the table. Katara smiled.

"I think they're going to be pretty shocked," Katara said, "I mean, it wasn't so long ago that I hated your guts. And it's so cliché."

"Kinda like the story of Belle and the Beast," Zuko said.

"Yeah," said Katara.

"Here's your tea," Iroh said cheerfully, handing both Katara and Zuko each a steaming up of tea, "Zuko are you doing okay?" he asked, placing a hand on the teens shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine uncle," Zuko said, "Is it okay if I bring my stuff over later?"

"Of course," Iroh said, "But you know Azula will have to move in too since your father is in jail." Zuko groaned.

"Does she have to?" he whined, sounding like a three year old.

"Zuko, she's your sister," Iroh said.

"And she's crazy!" Zuko said, "Did I tell you about the time she was two and I was three and I accidentally broke her doll? Instead of crying like a normal two year old, she chased me around the house with a knife! And she was two!" Iroh chuckled.

"Well you'll just have to learn to get along," Iroh said, "So, I'll leave you and your lady friend alone." Iroh left, leaving Zuko and Katara alone. Katara was about to take a sip of tea when she noticed Zuko staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Katara asked,

"I just like to look at you," Zuko said with a smile. Katara blushed and took a sip of tea. Then, she felt someone behind hrt tap her shoulder. Katara looked up to see Azula standing behind her.

"Katara, can I talk to you for a minute?" Azula asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

**Uh-Oh, Azula's here. This can't be good. Please Review!**


	24. Hurt for Love

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"What are you doing here Azula?" Zuko snapped. Azula looked at her brother with a look of feign innocence.

"I just wanted to tell Katara something," she said sweetly.

"It's okay Zuko," Katara said, getting out of her seat, "I'll talk to her." Katara followed Azula outside the Jasmine Dragon, across the street and down a nearby ally. Katara kept out an eye for anything suspicious. Jet was leaning against the wall of a nearby building. Azula walked over to him, then turned to Katara with hatered burning in her eyes.

"I told you to stay away from Zuko," she snapped, "Do you know what this is going to do to _my _reputation?"

"You know what Azula, I really do not care," Katara retorted. Azula's lips twisted into a smile.

"Well you shuold be," she said, "Haven't you realized yet? I carfully planned out every single aspect of all this." Katara rasied an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I never wanted to be in the play," Azula said, "I knew my brother was beginning to fall for you. It was written all over his face. And I couldn't allow him to do that. I always planned to tell father that Zuko was in the play. And if father didn't kill him, we'll I knew I had to get rid of you. There's no way your bringing down what I tried so hard to build up. So we're gonna solve this, right here, right now." The next thing Katara knew, Azula pulled a gun out of her blood red tote bag. Probably her father's gun. Katara's eyes widened. She turned to Jet.

"Jet, I can't believe you would stop to this level," she said quietly. Jet looked at her with a cold look in his eyes and said something that sent chills down her spine.

"If I can't have you, no one can," he said quietly. The next part seemed to happen in slow motion. Katara watched Azula's perfectly manicured finger pull the trigger, but felt no bullet pierce her flesh. Instead, there was a flash of black as Zuko ran between Katara and the gun, taking the bullet. Katara's ocean blue eyes widened in horror as she watched Zuko fall to the ground, clutching his side. Katara looked from him to Azula. Azula was so shocked at what just happened that she grabbed Azula by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You evil bitch," she hissed in her face. Azula's face was slowly turning blue as Katara chocked her.

"Katara, you chocking her to death!" Jet said trying to wrench Katara's hand from Azula's throat.

"You're no better!" Katara shrieked at him.

"I never-I mean-!" Jet said.

"You didn't care who died as long as you had your way!" Katara shouted. Jet finally wrenched Katara's fringers away from Azula's thoat. Azula fell to her knees coughing. Jet quickly helped her up and the two of htem ran away from Katara. A groan from the ground brought Katara out of her angered state. She turned around and kneeled next to Zuko, who was lying on the ground, his eyes closed, blood pouring from the wound in his side.

"Zuko, Zuko!" Katara said, touching his shoulder. Zuko opened his eyes. A second later Iroh was at her side.

"I saw what happened through the shop window," he said, "An ambulence is on its way."

* * *

Katara sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair of the hospital waiting room. She had called Gran-Gran, Toph and Aang, telling them what happened. All three of them arrived at the hospital an hour later. Iroh was sitting across from Katara, looking down at his hands. A few minutes later, a doctor had come through the doors.

"Is there a Mr. Agni here?" he asked.

"That's me," Iroh said.

"Are you Zuko's father?" he asked.

"Uncle," Iroh corrected, "Is my nephew okay?"

"Yes," the doctor said, "We want to keep him overnight because there were a few other cuts on him that might need stiches. You may see him if you'd like."

"Katara, why don't go first?" Iroh suggested, "I'm sure Zuko would be happy to see you."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked. Iroh nodded. Katara followed the doctor to Zuko's room and left her alone with Zuko. Zuko looked up when Katara walked in.

"Hey," he said weakly.

"Hi," Katara said softly, sitting in a chair next to Zuko's bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days," Zuko said, "What was Azula talking to you about anyway?" Katara repeated to Zuko what Azula said to her. Zuko cursed Azula under his breath.

"I can't believe I'm in the same family tree as that girl," Zuko said.

"Zuko, why did you do that? That bullet was meant for me," Katara said.

"Because I love you," Zuko said, "And I wouldn't be able to live without you." Katara felt tears burn in her eyes.

"But it's because of me that your hurt," Katara said, "I love you Zuko and now your hurt because of me." Tears spilled from Katara's eyes. Zuko lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"Katara, I'll be okay," he said with a grin, "Now smile and stop looking so grim." A small smile crossed Katara's face.

"That's better," Zuko said.

"Your uncle wants to see you too," Katara said, "Do you want me to send him in." Zuko groaned.

"He's gonna fuss over me like crazy," Zuko mumbeled, but couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, let him in." Katara kissed Zuko's cheek before she left the room and thought that maybe, just maybe, life would start returning to normal.

**Well, there's chapter 24! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	25. Returning to Normal, With a Little Twist

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Beauty and the Beast or **_**The Mob Song.**_

Katara was getting ready for school the next day when there was a knock on her door.

"One minute," she said to whoever was on the other side. Katara pulled a shimmery red short sleeve shirt over her head.

"Come in," she said, beginning to brush her hair. The door opened to reveal...

"Zuko!" Katara said happily, hugging her boyfriend.

"Hi," he said, hugging her back, "You ready for school?"

"Are you sure your up for it?" Katara asked concerned.

"Of course," Zuko said, "And did I tell you, uncle called the police and told them what Azula and Jet did? When they caught up with them, Jet completely cracked and confessed. They're being sent to some detention facility somewhere."

"Well, they had it coming," Katara said, returning to brushing her hair, "I can't believe what's happened the last few days."

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy," Zuko agreed, "It's nice to know things will start returning back to normal."

"Not exactly," Katara said, "Remember, a genius and a jock dating isn't exactly normal." Zuko chuckled.

"You're right," he said.

"Katara! Toph and Aang are here!" Gran-Gran shouted upstairs.

"Coming!" she called back down. She grabbed her book bag and her and Zuko made their way downstairs.

"See you later Gran-Gran," Katara said as she and her friends left the house.

"So how are you feeling Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Much better," Zuko said.

"Zuko don't take this the wrong way," Toph said, "But your sister is crazy."

"Tell me something I don't know," Zuko said.

"You two wouldn't happen to know if there was rehearsal today, would you?" Katara asked Aang and Toph.

"Yeah," Toph answered, "After school."

* * *

Rehearsal that day was hectic. Everyone was practicing singing, dancing, and acting. On top of that, everyone was being fitted for their costumes. Katara and Zuko, being the leads, had already been fitted first. The play was only a little more than week away and everyone was beginning to feel the pressure. They were lucky there was an understudy for Jet, Aang's friend Kuzon.

Toph came out of the fitting room with Aang trailing behind her.

"Toph, did you really have to kick that guy in the elbow?" Aang asked.

"He kept pricking me with the needle," Toph said. Aang just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Katara, Ms. Wu said you and Zuko can leave for today," he said, "We're just rehearsing the Mob Song today."

"Okay," Katara said, "So I'll see you guys tomorrow." Katara picked up her book bag and passed the message on to Zuko. The two of them left school together.

"Katara, are you doing anything after school tomorrow?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Rehearsal," Katara said in a playful _'duh' _way.

"After rehearsal," Zuko said with a grin.

"No," Katara said, "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go out," he said, "Like to dinner or something."

"Like a date?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not like a date," Zuko said, "An official date." Katara grinned at him and said, "I'd love to."

"Great," Zuko said with a smile of relief, "So I'll pick you up around seven thirty?" Katara's smile widened as she said, "It's a date."

**Yay, Katara and Zuko are going on a date. That will be in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	26. Katara and Zuko's Date

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Mustang.**

Katara was practically jumping out of her skin as she prepared for her date with Zuko. She had her music playing at full blast as she danced around her room. She went over to her closet to look for something to wear. Zuko had told her at school to wear something formal. Katara dug to the back of her closet where there were a few gowns from school dances, family gatherings, etc. Katara pulled out her favorite one. A halter sparkly ice blue gown with a slit up the side and the bottom lined with shimmery blue ruffles. Katara liked it because it had sort of a mermaid look to it. She also pulled out a pair of sparkly high heeled sandals. She danced over to her jewelery box and got out a pair of dangling silver earrings with sapphires and silver bangles. She was already wearing her mother's necklace. Katara got dressed and checked herself in the full length mirror on her closet. She had put up her hair in a fancy bun with curly strands falling in her face. She went to her bathroom and put on dark blue eyeshadow that brought out her ocean blue eyes and shimmery pink lip gloss. She was putting the finishing touched on her outfit when Gran-Gran called upstairs that Zuko had arrived. Katara checked her hair and took a deep breath, her heart beating hard in her chest.

Katara made her way downstairs. Zuko was sitting in the living room, but stood up when she came in. He looked handsome in a black suit, black shoes, metallic red shirt and dark red tie. His eyes widened when he saw Katara.

"You look beautiful," he said. Katara grinned.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she replied. Gran-Gran suddenly came into the living room holding a camera. She must have taken a hundred pictures before Katara and Zuko were able to slip out of the house. Zuko led Katara to his car, a red Mustang with orange and yellow flames on the side.

"Nice ride," Katara said as Zuko held the passenger side door open for her. Zuko grinned at her and said, "It suits me." They had been driving for about ten minutes when Katara asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all Zuko said. A few minutes later they stopped in front of what looked like a seafood restaurant.

"_The Mermaid Rock_!" said Katara excitedly. _The Mermaid Rock _was Katara's favorite seafood restaurant. The sign over the door read _The Mermaid Rock _in curvy letters, written on the purple tail of a mermaid with pale skin and long wavy brown hair wearing a purple seashell bikini top. It had an underwater theme to it. It was also expensive. Katara usually came to _The Mermaid Rock _on special occasions like her birthday.

"Your friend Aang told me how much you like it," Zuko said with a smile. He opened the door for Katara to get out. A valet parked his car. A waiter led the two of them to a secluded table outside overlooking the river.

"So what do you want?" Zuko asked, looking over the menu.

"I love the fried shrimp," Katara said, "Have you ever been here before?" Zuko shook his head.

"I've passed it plenty of times, but never went inside," Zuko said, "It's very nice." A waiter came to take their orders. Zuko finally choose the spicy salmon and Pepsi to drink. Katara chose a cherry Pepsi to drink. It didn't take to long for their food to arrive.

"This is delicious," Zuko said, "I can't believe I never came here before."

"Do you want one of my shrimp?" Katara offered. Zuko nodded and Katara fed him one. Her heart pratically jumped out of her chest at the feeling of Zuko's lips against her fingers.

"Good," he said, "Taste some of this." Zuko speared a piece of salmon on his fork and fed it to Katara.

"Mmmm," Katara said, "That's good."

"You've got some sauce on your lips," Zuko said. Katara moved to get her napkin, but Zuko leaned across the table and kissed her, licking away the spicy sauce on Katara's lips. He pulled away licking his lips.

"Delicious," he said. Katara giggled.

"So did you ever think that you would be here with me?" Zuko asked.

"No," Katara said with a grin, "I think hell has just frozen over." Zuko laughed.

"Then where will Azula go?" he said. Katara burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Zuko, that's so mean," she laughed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Need I remind you of the knife and doll incident?" Zuko asked.

"I pushed Sokka into a pile of mud when he broke my favorite doll," Katara said.

"Well, that's just you being you," Zuko said, "Azula's just plain insane. What two year old chases their someone with a knife?"

"No two year old I know," Katara said. They kept on talking about everything. School, friends, their families. They laughed whenever they said something funny. Katara found herself having the time of her life.

"Katara, look at the sunset," Zuko said, nodding toward the river. Katara looked and was amazed. As the sun set, it painted the sky in colors of pink and red and orange and yellow. The river itself sparkled. Katara got up and leaned against the metal railing separating them from the river below.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. Zuko came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, you are," he whispered in her ear. Katara giggled.

"That was so corny," she said, "But sweet." Zuko tilted Katara's head toward him and leaned forward to kiss her. And the two teens kissed as the sun set, ending the day, but beginning a beautiful, unexpected, relationship.

**I liked this chapter. It was fun to write. Please Review!**


	27. Rehearsal and a Surprise

**Thanks for the great reviews! More than 300! That's the most I ever got! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Beauty and the Beast.**

Over the next week, Katara, Zuko Toph and Aang were busy with preparations for the play. Katara and Zuko were at their lockers one day during their lunch period when a member of stage crew named Song approached them.

"Zuko, Katara, Ms. Wu wants you in the auditorium," she said, "The costumes just came in and she wants everyone to try theirs on." So Zuko and Katara made their way to the auditorium. Ms. Wu directed them backstage and gave them each their costumes. Katara had two, Belle's regular blue and white dress and Belle's gold ball gown. Zuko had three costumes. The regular beast outfit, the beast outfit and the human beast outfit. The two of them went separate ways to a dressing room. Toph stepped out of a dressing room dressed as Ms. Potts. In other words, she was a giant tea cup. Katara bit back a giggle.

"Laugh and die," Toph grumbeled. Katara tried her best not to laugh.

"_Mademoiselle_, you look fine," Aang said in a french accent, appearing at her side dressed as Lumiere.

"I look like a giant tea pot," Toph said.

"I'm gonna go change," Katara said. She took a dressing room next Toph's the first, Belle's blue and white one, felt perfectly. Then she tried on the gold ball gown along with a pair of gold heels and it fit perfectly. Katara couldn't help but stare at herself in the full length mirror. The dress was simply beautiful. Katara put her in the same style as Belle's along with a gold headband she had brought from home.

"Katara, Zuko wants to see your ball gown," came Toph's voice from the other side of the door. Katara stepped out in her gown and saw someone dressed as the Beast standing in front of her complete with brown furry clawed gloves and brown furry clawed boots.

"I'm guessing the 6 and a half foot tall beast is Zuko," Katara said. Zuko pulled off the Beast head.

"It's like 500 degrees inside this thing," he said, strands of his black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, "You look beautiful by the way." Katara blushed.

"Katara! Zuko!" called a girl named Jin, who would be the french broom/duster thing, "Ms. Wu wants you two on stage!" Katara and Zuko made their way onstage, Zuko putting back on his beast head.

"Aw, don't you two look adorable," Ms. Wu said, looking like a proud mother, "Zuko are you okay in there."

"Aside from the intense heat in here," he said, "Doing great!"

"That's nice to here," Ms. Wu said, "Now I assume you two already know your lines." Zuko and Katara both nodded.

"Excellent," Ms. Wu said, clapping her hands together, "I just want to practice the Beast death scene one more time, so Katara, you can change into your other Belle costume for that scene. Katara did as she was told. She changed costumes and made her way onstage. Zuko was already in his place lying on the floor. Katara took her place kneeling next to Zuko.

"And action!" said Ms. Wu. Zuko acted breathless as if he was dying.

"You came back," he said weakly.

"Of course I came back," said Katara in a chocked voice as if she was going to cry, "I couldn't let them...oh this is all my fault."

"Maybe, it's better this way," said Zuko breathlessly.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see," Katara said, tears in her eyes.

"At least I got to see you one...last...time," Zuko said in a weak voice. Katara pulled Zuko's gloved hand up to her cheek. Zuko held it there for a second before it dropped and he closed his eyes. Katara began to cry.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" she sobbed.

"Perfect!" said Ms. Wu. Katara helped Zuko up and the two of them went backstage where, to their surprise, were Ty Lee and Mai.

"Hi," said Ty Lee quietly, "Mai and I just wanted to say..." Ty Lee trailed off.

"Thanks," said Mai quietly, "For getting Azula taken away." Katara and Zuko looked at the girls in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko, pulling off his Zuko head.

"We may have been Azula's friends," Ty Lee said, "But she was awful. We only stayed with her because we were scared of what she would do to us if we stopped being her friends. So thanks,"

"No problem," Katara said with a smile. Ty Lee smiled brightly and even Mai had a small smile on her lips.

**Well, there's chapter 27! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	28. Happily Ever After

**Here's the last chapter of **_**Genius and the Jock! **_**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Toph13139**

**cloudsdreams**

**Shikamaru's babygirl**

**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut**

**NorthernLights25**

**whiteoak-alina united**

**Pheonix Wingz**

**Jojo McDodd**

**The Laughing Phoenix**

**slsgirl**

**SunSetsFlashOfGreen**

**Whitestar's Legacy**

**Crystal Inferno**

**Togira Ikonka**

**Anawey**

**inukag.lover19**

**AvatarAiris**

**SilverStella**

**Zutara-vampirepirate**

**The Last Fallen Angel**

**sweetdesserts**

**angelthewriter**

**Redwritingbarron**

**danielle134**

**Astoria Malfoy**

**satinsilversnowflake**

**Pepipanda**

**Daffzlollie**

**S.B. Kathrine**

**Ephesians5.19**

**byakugansharinganweaponhottie**

**smartcheer917**

**Mew of Fire**

**Aussiereader**

**Jordana Kari**

**ny0zeka**

**raindropsX**

**Dragon Jadefire**

**SexxiNElusive**

**Sapphire09**

**vampgirl725**

**eframtheretardedrabbit**

**iluvSokka46**

**Jaeeton**

**Edom4tehLEPrecon**

**cherryblossom hime**

**Heaven and Earth**

**Lady Charity**

**MisfitGirl13**

**mara-elisa**

**Rexic and Soulia**

**The Laughing Phoenix**

**GlassEmotions**

**dark twilight mistress**

**EndlessBlack**

**Sessho's Gal**

**naningxoxo**

**zutararox**

**Sunbattle**

**fish727**

**Secret23**

**Kiwi Curry**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten. Tell me if I forgot your name. It's hard to keep track of 300+ reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Beauty and the Beast or the song **_**Beauty and the Beast.**_

It was only ten minutes until showtime and it was hectic backstage. Stage crew movie back and forth. People doing make-up and costumes. Commands being shouted over all the other noise. Katara was just coming out of make-up and was wearing her blue and white Belle dress with black ballet flats and her hair tied up like Belle's. She found Zuko sitting in a chair in his Beast costume, the Beast head sitting at his feet.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked.

"Nervous as hell," Zuko said. Ms. Wu walked up to them.

"Katara, someone's here to see you," she said.

"Hey, sis!" said Sokka, appearing at Ms. Wu's side.

"SOKKA!" said Katara happily, hugging her brother tightly, "What are you doing here?!"

"You didn't think I'd miss by baby sister being in her first school play?" Sokka said. Katara beamed at him.

"Oh, Sokka, you know Zuko," Katara said, stepping aside.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka said.

"Hi," said Zuko.

"Zuko and I are dating," Katara said. Sokka's eyebrows shot up.

"I thought you hated him," he said.

"Well, things changed," Katara said.

"Good Lord, you've got to tell me these things," Sokka said, shaking his head, "You better take good care of her Zuko."

"I will," said Zuko with a small smile, looking at Katara, "I would never let anything hurt her."

"Well, I better go," Sokka said, "Gran-Gran's holding my seat. Good luck, Katara." Sokka kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Toph and Aang came down the hall, both dressed in their costumes.

"You guys ready?" Katara asked.

"_Oui_," said Aang.

"As ready as I'll ever be dressed as a giant teapot," said Toph.

"Katara, we need you on stage," said Song appearing from one of the dressing rooms. Katara hugged her friends and kissed Zuko before leaving. As as Yue's narrating voice finished saying "For who could ever love a beast?" Katara stepped onto the stage and into the light. And the play began.

* * *

When the curtains closed on the final scene, the applause was deafening. Then the curtains opened again and one by one, all the characters, even the minor ones with no names, came on stage one by one, took a bow, and lined up on the stage. Zuko and Katara were the last ones to come on stage, Katara in her gold ball gown and Zuko in his human prince costume. They held hands and took a bow. Then everyone lined up in one final line, held hands, and took a final bow before the curtain closed.

There was an after party that the stage crew had set up in the cafeteria. It was probably the weirdest party ever. Everyone was still in costume, so there were a few random giant house appliances everywhere where as people kept on the human version of their costume, like Toph (who had said, "You must be smoking something if you think I'm dancing as a giant teapot,") Katara stayed in her gold ball gown and Zuko also stayed in his human beast costume.

"This song is especially for our very own Beauty and the Beast, Katara and Zuko," announced the DJ known as The Boulder. The remix of the song _Beauty and the Beast _by Jump5 began to play. The lights dimmed and only the lights around Zuko and Katara dancing were bright:

_Laaaaaaaaaa_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Laaaaaaaaaa_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_  
True as it can be_

_  
Barely even friends_

_  
Then somebody bends_

_  
Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change (ho, ho)_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_(Keep your eyes out for beautiful)_

_Ever a surprise_

_(Love I guess is a miracle)_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun (ho, ho)_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_(Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast)_

_Ever just the same_

_(Ever just the same)_

_Ever a surprise_

_(Ever a surprise)_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise  
_

_(As the sun will rise)_

_Ever just the same_

_(Keep your eyes out for beautiful)_

_Ever a surprise_

_(Love I guess is a miracle)_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Certain as the sun_

_(Certain as the sun)_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast _

_(Beauty and the Beast)_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast _

_(Beauty and the Beast)_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_The sun will rise_

_(Tale as old as time)_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_(Beauty and the Beast)_

_The sun will rise_

_(Tale as old as time)_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_The sun will rise_

_(Beauty and the Beast)_

_Beauty and the Beast_

And suddenly the music slowed down to the original _Beauty and the Beast _song. Zuko put a hand on Katara's waist as Katara held the skirt of her dress with one hand. Their free hands met, fitting together perfectly as they danced slowly:

_  
Certain as the sun _

_Rising in the east _

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme _

_Beauty and the Beast!_

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme _

_Beauty and the Beast!_

And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END! I couldn't resist that ending. I'm sad to see this story go. But I have a whole bunch of other story ideas on the way (they just won't leave me alone). So keep and eye out for MoonlightSpirit. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and even to those who just read the story.**


End file.
